


Apricity

by Alitheia



Series: i need some fine weather, a slice of cake, and you [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: apricity (n.) the warmth of the sun in winter
Dalam satu artian, Kaminaga memanglah matahari baginya; ceria dan menghangatkan, membuat hidupnya benderang bahkan di hari-hari hujan. Mungkin hanya karena itu, mungkin juga lebih; Tazaki sudah lelah berpikir mencari jawabannya, karena barangkali pada akhirnya, suka memanglah tidak butuh alasan.(Jadi, apakah mereka salah kalau sama-sama berani mengharap hangatnya mentari di tengah musim dingin?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suki_pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/gifts), [Alice_Klein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/gifts), [Cofinno1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofinno1212/gifts).



> Joker Game © Yanagi Koji
> 
> _Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._
> 
> rencana buat bikin sekuelnya **mizzle** akhirnya kesampaian /o/ soalnya selain cheesecake, waktu itu juga dikasih prompt pai ohoho semoga bisa dinikmati~ (´・ω・`)
> 
> .
> 
>  **apricity** (n.) the warmth of the sun in winter

Begitu kotak putih yang dihiasi logo _patisserie_ langganan mereka memasuki jarak pandangnya, Tazaki bertanya dengan satu alis yang terangkat, “Lagi, Kaminaga? Aku masih lumayan yakin kalau kita tidak mengambil kelas yang sama, tapi kalau kau memang butuh bantuan untuk tugas atau apa pun—”

“Terima saja, astaga.”

“Terima kasih.”

“ _Ojama_.” Kaminaga masuk ke kamar asramanya, menanggalkan sepatu dan menggantung mantel tipis di balik pintu.

Sambil diiringi dengung pemanas ruangan ia berpikir, memang laju waktu itu seperti pengendara yang hobi mengebut ya, tahu-tahu saja sudah mau bulan terakhir dalam tahun. Toh bukan masalah buatnya (selain fakta bahwa mereka nyaris memasuki minggu ujian), karena cuaca apa pun sebenarnya tidak begitu mengganggunya; malahan ia bersyukur harinya sedang cerah—yang bagi London di musim seperti ini, mungkin bisa disamakan dengan mukjizat.

“Sedang apa, Tazaki?”

“Mencicil _paper_.”

“Di hari libur,” Kaminaga menarik napas dramatis, “yang cerah pula seperti ini? Nikmati hidup dong, Tazaki, lihat keluar jendela, tengok langit biru, tertawalah bersama matahari.”

“Itu ide bagus sih,” balasnya, “tapi aku lebih suka tertawa nanti begitu melihat hasil ujian tengah semester.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Iya, _oh_.” Tazaki duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, memangku kotak kue. “Ini apa, omong-omong?”

“Pai apel.” Kaminaga bergerak ke rak yang terpasang pada dinding di atas kulkas, sudah hafal tata letak kamar Tazaki seperti miliknya sendiri.

“Kesukaan Miyoshi kan, ya?”

“Jangan sebut namanya, demi merpati-merpati dan kelinci sulapmu.” Pemuda itu mengacak rambut, kemudian mengambil sepasang piring kecil berserta garpu. “Lagi pula bukannya aku bisa memilih juga, itu imbalan dari Hatano.”

“Untuk apa?” Tazaki bertanya sambil membuka kotak karton, tersenyum begitu mendapati dua potong pai apel yang kuning keemasan indah. Ia menoleh ke arah Kaminaga yang sedang mengaduk-aduk tempat sendok, garpu serta sumpit. “Ah, pisaunya kupindahkan ke keranjang yang itu, hati-hati.”

Dengan denting-denting pelan, pemuda itu membawa semua barang dan duduk di hadapan Tazaki, lalu mengambil satu potongan kecil dan membawanya ke mulut untuk dicicipi. “Biasalah, Hatano kan selalu gengsi buat bilang terima kasih terang-terangan, jadi sebagai bentuk apresiasi karena aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan tips-tips asmara,” sahabatnya mengunyah, “dia membawakanku ini dari tempat kerja sambilannya.”

“Memangnya saran dari orang yang cintanya juga kandas itu valid?”

Kaminaga tersedak.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kau,” kata Tazaki, “sedang apa, _sih_?”

Kaminaga tidak langsung menjawab, malah mengeratkan kedua lengannya di pundak Tazaki. Bukannya pemuda itu tidak pernah memeluknya sih, tapi selama ini, hal itu selalu dilakukan dengan cara yang mirip anak kecil sedang mau bermanja-manja atau dekapan lebar ala beruang. Kadang juga ia menyelipkan lengan ke pinggang Tazaki dari samping lalu diam seribu bahasa atau mencerocos soal cinta yang tidak berbalas. Tapi sekarang, dengan posisi berhadapan hingga pipi mereka bersentuhan, Kaminaga menyadarkan tubuh padanya; Tazaki merasa bahkan untuk ukuran sahabat yang sebegitu akrab, ini masih agak— _terlalu_ —mesra, tidak sih?

“Aku sedang memelukmu.”

“Seakan itu bisa kurang jelas saja,” Tazaki terkekeh, “tapi kenapa?”

“Apa aku harus punya alasan?”

“Yah, tidak sih, tapi tidak seperti biasanya kau begini.” Ia akhirnya balik memeluk. “Kalau memang ada sesuatu, cerita saja, aku tetap mau mendengarkan kok bahkan kalau ini masih soal Miyo— _ugh_!”

“ _Siapa_?” Ia hampir bisa melihat Kaminaga menyengir di balik punggungnya begitu pemuda itu melonggarkan pelukannya lagi. “Tidak kenal.”

Ia mengembuskan napas, kalau keadaannya begini terus, salah-salah ia bisa tidak sengaja tercekik oleh Kaminaga sampai mati. Tazaki tidak akan bisa membenci Kaminaga sih, tapi kalau boleh, ia mau cara meninggalkan dunia yang sedikit lebih elite. Hampir tanpa berpikir, ia menggerakan tangannya naik-turun di punggung sahabatnya, mengusapnya dengan lembut. Matanya sendiri, berpindah dari piring-piring bekas pai apel yang terlupakan di dasar wastafel ke luar jendela, terkagum pada sinar surya yang menyusup masuk hingga menimpa sebagian karpet kamarnya, membuatnya hampir percaya kalau hari itu bukan hanya terang, tapi juga hangat.

Atau mungkin memang _sungguhan_ hangat, selama ada Kaminaga yang melekap padanya, dan hatinya sendiri berlelehan perasaan girang. Lebih dari lima bulan sudah berlalu sejak ia berterus terang akan perasannya pada pemuda itu, dan selama itu pula ia tidak pernah mendapat jawaban apa-apa. Mungkin Kaminaga masih berusaha mengartikan perasaannya sendiri, mungkin ia masih terlalu mencintai Miyoshi, atau mungkin ia memang tidak melihat Tazaki dengan cara yang sama dan ingin hubungan mereka tetap platonik. Yang mana pun, Tazaki masih tidak suka mendesak, jadi dibiarkannya saja hari-hari mereka berlalu seperti biasa, toh tidak ada ruginya juga kalau keduanya tidak berpacaran. Memang agak makan hati sih, tapi begitu saja lebih baik daripada merusak pertemanan.

“Sepertinya aku mulai keram,” Tazaki berkata, menghentikan gerak tangannya di punggung Kaminaga, “mau sampai kapan di posisi begini?”

“Sampai aku paham.”

“Apanya?”

“Perasaanku sendiri,” Kaminaga memundurkan tubuh bagian atasnya, tapi masih mempertahankan tangannya di pundak Tazaki, “aku memelukmu begini buat semacam eksperimen. Untuk melihat apakah aku _doki-doki_. Kalau iya, kemungkinan besar aku menyukaimu balik.” Diakhirinya kalimat itu dengan senyuman lima jari, tapi mendadak Tazaki ditimpa rasa frustrasi.

“Kaminaga…,” ia memijit batang hidung, berusaha meredam letupan-letupan sial yang mendadak muncul dalam dadanya, “kau mau membuatku gagal jantung, ya?”

“Terima kasih, aku tahu kok aku setampan itu.”

Tawa Tazaki keluar dalam batuk-batuk. Sahabatnya ikut tertawa, riang dan kekanakan seakan tanpa dosa, padahal butuh seluruh kendali diri Tazaki untuk tidak memajukan kepala dan menciumnya di sana saat itu juga.

Apakah tadi ia merasakan seperti apa detak jantung Kaminaga, ia sudah tidak ingat, benaknya terlalu sibuk berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari wajah sahabatnya yang berseri, mencari-cari alasan kenapa ia bisa sampai jatuh cinta.


	3. Chapter 3

Ketukan malam itu terdengar seperti permohonan dari orang yang sekarat, dan benar saja ketika Tazaki yang terseok-seok membukakan pintu, ia mendapati Kaminaga hampir jatuh ke arah depan, dengan rambut berantakan, cekungan gelap di bawah mata dan tubuh menggigil di balik selimut polister hijau.

“Bo-boleh aku masuk?” Giginya bergemeletuk, dan seketika Tazaki jatuh iba. Dibangunkan jam setengah tiga pagi saat ia punya kelas di periode pertama memang mengundang emosi, tapi begitu mengingat di luar suhunya dua derajat, ia batal kesal. Sebelum menguliahi Kaminaga tentang betapa sikapnya itu tidak etis, biarkan ia berbaik hati dulu mendengarkan apa alasannya.

Ia bergeser dari ambang pintu, menahan kuap di kepalan tangan sementara Kaminaga menendang lepas sepatunya, buru-buru menggelung diri di tempat tidur Tazaki.

“Kaminaga—”

“Maaf, Tazaki!” Ia menangkupkan kedua tangan. “Aku tahu ini sangat mengganggu, tapi biarkan aku menginap di sini sampai pagi, _please_?”

Tazaki menatapnya, datar. Mau bagaimana pun ia kan tidak tega menolak. “Tidak masalah,” ia duduk di ranjang, menyelusupkan kakinya sendiri ke bawah selimut, “tapi jelaskan sebenarnya ada apa?”

“Oh, oh iya,” kata Kaminaga, seakan baru tersadar akan bagian terpenting dari seluruh kelakuannya malam itu, “tadi aku mimpi buruk.”

“Hah?” Kali ini Tazaki tidak bisa menahan, gelaknya lepas, bahunya sampai bergucang. Wajah Kaminaga tambah masam, ia menendang pelan lututnya sambil pura-pura marah. “Memangnya kau ini apa, anak sekolah dasar?”

“Kau belum mendengar cerita lengkapnya sih,” pemuda itu mengusap bahu, membalut dirinya sampai leher dengan ekspresi ekstra menderita, “coba kau di posisiku juga.”

“Oke, maaf,” Tazaki mengusap wajah, menyingkirkan sisa-sisa terakhir geli, “jadi, apa yang terjadi?”

Kaminaga menyipitkan mata, terlihat sedang menilai ulang apakah ia memang harus bercerita. Saat ia akhirnya membuka mulut juga, kata-katanya pelan seakan takut ada yang sedang mencuri mendengar percakapan mereka. “Aku… memimpikan si Marks.”

“Dosen yang semester lalu memberimu F?”

Ia sontak mengangkat sebelah tangan. “Jangan diucap, tolong, menyinggung nilai hancur pertamaku selama masa kuliah itu tabunya seperti menyebutkan nama orang yang membuat alergiku kambuh.” Ada deham yang menyela sebelum ia melanjutkan, dengan nada bicara yang sangat serius serta suram bagai sedang menceritakan suatu masa lalu gelap, “Pokoknya dalam mimpiku, aku berada di ruang interogasi, diikat ke kursi. Rupanya aku ini mata-mata yang kedoknya ketahuan. Interogatornya, Marks—dia menanyakan soal-soal yang keluar di ujian kemarin!”

Tawa Tazaki meledak lagi, kali ini diikuti Kaminaga, yang terbahak hingga air matanya menitik. “Bayangkan, Tazaki, _bayangkan_ ; soal ujian ditambah kepala bohlam yang melayang-layang dalam kegelapan, kurang horor apa?!”

Ia mulas, berusaha menghentikan kekehan dengan mengusap wajah. “Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau setrauma itu.”

“Bukan cuma itu masalahnya,” tiba-tiba senyum Kaminaga menghilang, “sewaktu aku terbangun dan mengecek ponsel untuk melihat jam, aku menemukan _email_ darinya. Dia mau aku ke ruangannya pagi ini juga.” Ia mencengkeram lengan bawah Tazaki. “Aku sama sekali tidak punya bayangan si bohlam itu mau apa.”

“Mungkin dia mau minta maaf, lalu bilang kalau nilaimu kemarin itu cuma kekeliruan.”

“Mimpi.”

“Setidaknya jadi mimpi yang indah, kan?”

“Indah kalau sampai lulus aku tidak perlu berpapasan dengannya lagi.” Kaminaga meringis. Ia kemudian membentangkan selimutnya sendiri di atas selimut Tazaki, lalu memasukkan dirinya ke bawah kedua lapisan. “Kau keberatan? Soalnya aku benar-benar kedinginan.”

“Siapa suruh keluar cuma dengan piama dan selimut di suhu seperti ini.”

“Bukan salahku ya asrama kita beda gedung.”

Terdengar _ctak_ pelan saat Tazaki mematikan lampu. Asrama mereka memang berada di bangunan yang berbeda; Kaminaga tinggal di gedung untuk kamar-kamar _share_ , sementara Tazaki memilih kamar _single_ yang terletak di gedung lain. Toh ujung-ujungnya Kaminaga yang tadinya sekamar dengan Miyoshi berakhir sendiri karena yang bersangkutan pergi pertukaran pelajar ke Jerman, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda tempatnya akan diisi mahasiswa lain sampai ia kembali.

Ketika ia berbaring, Kaminaga langsung memepet, nyaris menjadikannya guling. Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya, dan ujung jemarinya masih terasa dingin di lengannya—tapi Tazaki sebenarnya langsung kepanasan—entah Kaminaga itu terlalu percaya padanya atau memang agak dungu, tapi apa masih tidak paham ya kalau Tazaki benar-benar menyukainya?! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertahan dalam gelap, hanya berdua saja, tanpa jarak—

Dalam usahanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian, ia bertanya, “Omong-omong, kenapa kau tidak ke tempat Hatano saja, kamar kalian bukannya satu lantai, ya?”

“Aku tadi hampir ke sana,” Kaminaga bergumam ke bahunya, napasnya hangat menggelitik, menembus baju tidurnya, “tapi batal. Aku memang gagah dan pemberani, cuma masih tidak mau mati di tangan Jitsui.”

“Oh, mereka balikan?”

“ _Yup_ , dengan lumayan dramatis pula, sayang aku tidak di sana buat menyaksikan langsung,” ia tertawa kecil, “ternyata semua persoalan dengan cowok Gamou itu cuma salah paham. Jitsui memang jelas lebih posesif, tapi ternyata si pendek Hatano itu bisa juga cemburu buta—”

“Kaminaga,” potong Tazaki, “aku menghargai informasimu, tapi jangan gosip sekarang. Aku punya kelas pagi.”

“Oke.” Kaminaga tertawa lagi, melepaskan pegangan dari tubuhnya, lalu membalik badan sembari menguap. “Selamat tidur.”

“Selamat tidur, Kaminaga.” Tazaki membalas. “Aku lega kalau itu semua cuma salah paham, senang mendengar mereka sekarang baik-baik saja.”

“Oh, tentu mereka akan baik-baik saja. Dua-duanya keras kepala, tapi kurasa itu juga yang bakal membuat mereka langgeng. Bagaimana pun dalam sebuah hubungan, salah satu yang paling penting itu komunikasi.” Nada bicara sahabatnya sudah seperti dokter cinta, hingga ia membayangkan bagaimana wajah jengkel Hatano ketika dihujani tips-tips berkencan dari Kaminaga yang sedang seperti ini. “Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi meracau lagi? Ya pokoknya, jangan sampai ada salah paham. Ya sudah, intinya begitu, aku akan berhenti supaya kau tidak bangun kesiangan.”

Itu kalimat yang tidak perlu dijawab, atau diberi gumaman pendek tanda mendengarkan saja sebenarnya sudahlah cukup. Tazaki ragu sejenak, tapi di akhir, kalimatnya keluar tanpa bisa ditahan, “Kalau begitu, seandainya pula waktu itu kita ada salah komunikasi, aku tidak keberatan,” katanya, “untuk menjelaskan lagi soal perasaanku, jika kau juga masih kurang paham.”

Tepat setelah mengatakannya, ia menyesal.

Tidak ada tanggapan. Lama sekali hingga matanya sudah menyesuaikan dengan kegelapan, lama sekali hingga ia pikir Kaminaga sudah ketiduran. Tapi kemudian tubuh pemuda itu bergerak sedikit, seakan mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Ada suara menarik napas pendek, dan satu-satunya respons yang keluar hanyalah, “Selamat tidur, Tazaki.”

“Selamat… tidur.”

Sampai ia dikalahkan kantuk dan kembali diseret mimpi, hal terakhir dalam penglihatannya adalah punggung Kaminaga.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tazaki.”

Ia menoleh saat namanya dipanggil.

Seketika lusinan merpati berterbangan, bersamaan dengan _cklik_ kamera. Awalnya Tazaki diam saja, maklum karena Kaminaga memang suka mengambil gambar tiba-tiba—makanya sekalian saja ia tersenyum ke arah lensa (hei, begini-begini juga, Tazaki sadar kok kalau ia lumayan tampan). Tapi lalu suara _shutter_ yang ditekan tidak mereda juga, hingga ia harus menghampiri dan menyenggol tangan sahabatnya supaya berhenti. Kedua sudut bibir Kaminaga melengkung ke atas, tertarik lebar hingga barisan giginya kelihatan. “Jangan malu-malu begitu, kau tidak jelek kok.”

Tazaki memutar mata, melemparinya dengan sobekan-sobekan roti yang sedang diberikannya pada merpati. Kaminaga refleks melompat ke belakang dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat kelewat panik, sementara sepetak rumput yang tadi dipijaknya langsung diserbu burung-burung.

“Mau duduk sebentar?” tanyanya. “Kurasa ada cap jari di lensaku.”

Pemuda itu memberikan potongan roti terakhirnya sebelum mengangguk, dan mereka sama-sama beranjak ke bangku terdekat—terasa dingin begitu diduduki. Tazaki menangkupkan kedua tangan, menggosoknya dan meniupkan napas hangat. Di sebelahnya, Kaminaga berjuang mengambil lap lensa dari salah satu saku tas kamera, berseru tanpa suara begitu jari-jarinya yang kaku berhasil menemukan benda yang dicari. Ia memandangi jemari yang sudah memutih itu bergerak, tahu kalau Kaminaga tidak pernah suka memakai sarung tangan ketika memotret, tak peduli sedingin apa pun cuacanya—“Mengganggu,” ia pernah bilang.

Taman sepi hari itu, mungkin karena udaranya terlalu dingin dan kebanyakan orang waras lebih memilih tinggal di rumah masing-masing, bergelung dalam selimut sambil minum cokelat panas. Tapi toh Tazaki memang suka menganggap mereka adalah orang-orang yang agak sinting—atau setidaknya Kaminaga yang sinting, Tazaki cuma agak gila saja karena menyukainya, gila karena karena cinta, _atau yang semacam itulah_. (Katanya kan orang jadi lebih sentimental dan puitis kalau hatinya sedang mendamba, dan Tazaki khawatir karena pikiran-pikirannya terdengar menggelikan bahkan di kepalanya sendiri.)

Selesai mengurusi kamera, Kaminaga merogoh ke dalam tas punggung yang juga ia bawa, mengeluarkan termos berisi kopi hangat, menuang secangkir penuh dan menyodorkannya. “Tazaki.”

“Terima kasih,” katanya, “tapi kau tidak minum duluan?”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Kaminaga tersenyum. “Aku yang terima kasih sudah ditemani.”

“Aku sebenarnya ke sini memang mau memberi makan merpati kok, bukan karena mau menemanimu.”

“Aduh,” ia memasang wajah tersakiti, “jangan bikin hatiku yang sepi ini tambah kedinginan.”

“Jelas saja hatimu itu susah laku, ya,” Tazaki menggeleng prihatin, “bahasamu opera sabun begitu sih.”

Kaminaga menahan tawa di dasar tenggorokan, bibir terbuka sedikit menyiapkan balasan; di tangannya cangkir termos berguncang. Kalau ini drama _mainstream_ televisi, pastilah Tazaki sudah menangkap tangannya untuk menstabilkan, yang akan berujung pada keterkejutan sekaligus gugup-gugup senang, rona merah di pipi, serta pandang-memandang romantis. Sayangnya ini realita, dan berlaku seperti itu akan jadi terlalu _cheesy_ —tapi tetap ia memegang tangan Kaminaga, setengah karena takut kopinya tumpah ke mantelnya (ini baru beli, _hei_ ), setengahnya lagi karena memang mau modus. Sayang respons Kaminaga antiklimaks, karena ia tidak kaget malu-malu dengan wajah bersemu.

Tazaki menatap matanya.

“Jadi,” kata Kaminaga kemudian, “kau mau kopinya, tidak?”

 _Yang aku mau itu dirimu_ , hampir saja ia keceplosan, tapi untung urat malunya menahan.

“Jari-jarimu dingin,” katanya.

“Ya, aku bisa merasakan itu dengan sangat baik,” balas si rambut cokelat dengan sebelah alis terangkat, tapi lalu tertawa lagi, “tampaknya memang bukan cuma hatiku yang kedinginan.”

“Kalau begitu,” Tazaki meggapai sisi rahangnya, membuat Kaminaga seketika terdiam, “biar kuhangatkan.”

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia memajukan tubuh, mengkikis jaraknya dengan Kaminaga, sembari berusaha juga menghancurkan dinding kecanggungan tak kasat mata yang terbangun sejak akhir musim panas lalu. Di satu sisi, ia takut dirinya terlalu berani, di sisi lain, ia pikir tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan lain untuk meluapkan segala perasaannya. Selama ini Tazaki membiarkan semuanya begitu saja karena ia pikir lebih baik tidak mempertaruhkan persahabatan mereka. Tapi semakin hari, semakin ia sadar kalau keberadaan pemuda itu juga menghadirkan rasa posesif, dan ia tidak lagi bisa menanggapi sentuhan-sentuhannya dengan platonik. Ia tidak akan menyalahkan sahabatnya karena membiarkan dirinya begitu mudah diserang, dan Tazaki juga tidak akan mengaku kalau dirinya orang suci. Jadi, untuk sekali ini saja, _hanya_ sekali ini, bahkan kalau jadi yang terakhir, bahkan kalau ia harus meminta maaf sampai sujud di kakinya nanti, biarkan ia mencicipi sebagian kecil dari Kaminaga.

Berlawanan dengan ekspektasinya, kelopak mata Kaminaga justru menutup. Ia tidak mundur ataupun menolak; Tazaki merasa dadanya melonjak.

Ia bisa merasakan pemuda itu memiringkan kepala sedikit, ke sisi yang dipegangnya. Udara di antara mereka menipis, napas saling mencapai, hidung nyaris menyentuh—

Lalu ada sesuatu yang menyentuh ujung sepatunya duluan, dan itu bukan kaki Kaminaga.

“Frate!”

Mereka langsung membuka mata. Tazaki refleks melihat ke bawah, mencari tahu apa yang baru saja merusak momen paling penting dalam hidupnya. Penganggu itu datangnya dalam bentuk seekor anjing, _scottish terrier_ berbulu hitam dengan kalung merah, sedang mengendus-endus dengan semangat. Dan sepertinya, dimiliki oleh seseorang yang ia kenal. Ia menarik tangannya dari Kaminaga, sementara pemuda itu mengedip cepat beberapa kali seperti baru terbangun dari mimpi, lalu menfokuskan pandangan pada sesuatu yang ada di balik punggung Tazaki, berdeham.

Tazaki menoleh, mendapati seseorang lelaki muda setengah berlari ke arah mereka, di genggamannya ada tali anjing yang tergulung. Ia tiba di dekat bangku dengan terengah-engah, tangan ditumpukan di kedua lutut, bergumam di sela tarikan napas, “Umurku sudah tidak cocok buat lari-lari begini.”

“Itu karena kau seharusnya tidak lari tiba-tiba di tengah dingin seperti ini,” kata Tazaki, kalem meskipun sejujurnya ia agak jengkel dengan pemilihan waktunya, “dan kau belum setua itu, Amari.”

Dan memang benar, si anjing beserta tuannya memang ia kenal. Tazaki mengangkat Frate ke pangkuan, mengelus kepalanya.

“Maaf, Tazaki,” kata lelaki yang dipanggil Amari, dengan senyum penuh rasa bersalah, “kadang Frate memang suka sulit diatur begitu. Dia,” kalimatnya disela batuk kering, lebih banyak tarikan napas, tawa yang mau ditahan, dan batuk lagi, “suka mendadak lari kalau ada sesuatu yang menarik.”

“Oh,” Tazaki menatap si anjing, dalam cara yang sama dengan ia mengajak merpati-merpatinya bicara, “jadi menurutmu aku sesuatu yang menarik, eh, Frate?”

“Bukan,” Kaminaga menyahut dengan suara setengah berbisik, yang diikuti dengan batuk-batuk keras meskipun cuma bohongan, “dia pasti berpikir tadi ada opera sabun.”

Ia hanya bisa meringis, tidak punya jawaban.

Amari menggaruk bagian belakang kepala; Tazaki berharap ia tidak sepenuhnya sadar apa yang saja digagalkan oleh anjingnya barusan. Lelaki muda itu lalu mengurai tali, memasangkannya pada kalung yang melingkari leher Frate dan membiarkannya menggantung. Ia menoleh ke Kaminaga sebelum kembali memandang Tazaki. “Kalian sedang apa? Kebanyakan orang waras bakal memilih diam di rumah pada suhu begini, lho.”

“Sayangnya kami memang agak tidak waras,” Tazaki mengangkat bahu, tersenyum balik, “Amari sendiri?”

“Yah,” katanya ringan, “aku punya anjing, harus diajak ke luar.”

“Kalau anjing sih aku juga punya.” Tazaki menepuk lutut Kaminaga, dan pemuda itu langsung menepis tangannya dengan bercanda. Setelah itu ia hanya meminum kopinya yang sempat terlupakan, menyibukkan diri sementara sahabatnya bicara dengan si pemilik anjing. Tazaki bangkit dari duduknya, masih dengan Frate dalam pelukan, berjalan menjauhi bangku taman sedikit bersama si lelaki yang lebih tua. Mereka berbasa-basi tentang cuaca—dasar orang Jepang, pikirnya geli, mau tinggal di negara mana pun tetap saja udara dan musim yang dijadikan topik pembuka—yang entah bagaimana berakhir ke soal perkembangan tesis Amari.

Ia tidak yakin seberapa lama mereka berbicara, sampai akhirnya si anjing mulai bergerak-gerak dan Tazaki menurunkannya. Amari ikut merunduk, mengambil ujung tali Frate sekaligus meletakkan tangan di lengannya, menahan lembut. “Tazaki, aku sebenarnya bebas akhir minggu ini, kalau kau juga belum punya rencana…?”

“Bukannya kau harus meneruskan penelitian, Amari-san?”

“Jangan panggil aku begitu dong,” lelaki muda itu mengedipkan sebelah mata, “aku jadi merasa tua.”

“Tadi siapa yang mengeluhkan umur?”

Amari terkekeh, renyah dan hangat di tengah sore yang nyaris membekukan; jemarinya bergerak turun sedikit, tinggal agak terlalu lama di pergelangan tangan Tazaki. “Kabari aku saja.”

Ia tersenyum. “Baiklah.”

Ketika Amari akhirnya kembali berjalan dan melambaikan tangan—yang disertai ucapan, _Sampai jumpa akhir minggu!_ —Kaminaga sudah berdiri di sisi Tazaki, dengan sebelah siku tertekuk, berkacak pinggang. Tatapannya mirip ayah mertua penuh selidik dalam serial drama televisi.

“Amari itu, kenalanmu?”

“Teman.”

“ _Oh_ ,” katanya, “kenal di mana? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya bersamamu di kampus.”

“Aku sering bertemu dengannya di sini saat memberi makan merpati, Amari selalu mengajak anjingnya jalan-jalan. Kami berakhir mengobrol, dan ternyata satu universitas,” Tazaki menjelaskan, “Dia di program master, kelasnya jarang ada di gedung-gedung yang sama dengan kita, jadi jarang juga ketemu.”

“Begitu, ya.”

“Kau kelihatannya kenal juga?”

“Cuma pernah lihat beberapa kali.” Kaminaga mengeluarkan sarung tangan dari saku jaketnya. “Dia di klub basket yang sama dengan Hatano.”

“Ah.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” pemuda itu berkata cepat, “mau mampir dulu, ke kafe, mungkin? Sebelum kembali ke asrama. Aku agak lapar.”

Tazaki mengagguk. “Aku juga.”

“ _B_ _lueberry pie_?”

“Terdengar menyenangkan.”                               

“Ayo, kalau begitu.” Kaminaga tersenyum, tapi Tazaki merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak tulus dalam lengkungan bibirnya. Ia membalik badan, berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya, tidak menoleh ataupun bicara hingga mereka melewati gerbang taman.


	5. Chapter 5

Tazaki lega tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga pintu kamar Kaminaga membuka, dan lebih lega lagi ketika melihat pemuda itu ternyata tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelihatan sedikit acak-acakan, tapi tidak ada masalah.

“Oh, Tazaki?” Kedua alisnya bertaut sesaat, kemudian melompat ketika matanya melebar. “Ya ampun, Tazaki!”

“Iya,” katanya, “ini… aku?”

“Masuk, masuk,” pemuda itu menggapainya, lalu bersandar di pintu kamar yang ia tutup, mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, “astaga, ini sudah jam berapa? Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa.”

“Aku meneleponmu tadi,” Tazaki berujar, “tapi tidak ada jawaban terus, jadi aku ke sini.”

“Telepon? Aku bahkan tidak ingat di mana ponselku.” Kaminaga beranjak ke tempat tidurnya yang berantakan, meraba-raba ke balik selimut serta bantal demi mencari telepon genggam. Diam-diam Tazaki sebenarnya ingin terkekeh geli, menontonnya bergerak dengan hampir panik, seakan yang dicarinya itu jarum dalam tumpukan jerami.

Sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu, seharusnya mereka bertemu di perpustakaan. Tazaki dengan satu esai terakhir, Kaminaga dengan satu presentasi yang harus ia siapkan. Sebenarnya kelas keduanya sama sekali tidak berhubungan, tapi mengerjakan berbagai macam hal bersama bagi mereka sudah jadi kebiasaan. Kaminaga suka jika ada yang menemani ketika ia sedang mengerjakan tugas, meskipun hanya ada semata-mata sebagai presensi dan bukannya bantuan. Tazaki sendiri sesungguhnya tidak butuh orang lain, tapi ia tidak pernah keberatan kalau yang ada di sisinya itu Kaminaga. Terkadang memang begitu; di perpustakaan, di kafetaria, di kamar—mereka hanya duduk tanpa kata, sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Kaminaga bukan orang yang biasa terlambat. Ia mungkin terkesan santai atau kadang agak sembarangan, tapi pemuda itu tidak pernah lalai. Kalaupun ada sesuatu yang menghambatnya tiba di waktu yang sudah dijanjikan, ia pasti akan mengabari. Tapi menit-menit sudah berlalu lama dan kepala cokelat itu belum muncul juga. Esainya sudah hampir selesai ketika ia bawa ke perpustakaan, jadi Tazaki berdiam di sana bersama kopinya hingga tugasnya selesai, lalu menunggu hampir setengah jam lagi sampai ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri kamar sahabatnya. Mungkin ia mendadak demam dan tidak bisa bangkit dari kasur atau yang semacam itu, jadi lebih baik kalau ia mengecek….

Dan tidak, Tazaki tidak paranoid kok, sungguh. Cuma sedikit khawatir saja, _sedikit_.

“Ketemu!” Kaminaga mengangkat ponselnya ke udara, wajahnya kelihatan kelewat ceria, barangkali hampir sama dengan penambang batu bara yang tahu-tahu menemukan bongkahan emas. “Ah, baterainya habis, pantas saja.” Ia menoleh ke Tazaki. “Sori, sedang agak kacau saja akhir-akhir ini—biasalah, stres minggu ujian, seharusnya aku mengabarimu lebih awal.”

“Yakin karena ujian?” Ia mengangkat sebelah alis, lalu memberi tanda dengan kepala ke arah meja. “Bukan karena dikirimi surat cinta oleh mantan?”

Sahabatnya seketika membanting ponsel kembali ke ranjang, lalu berteriak tanpa suara dengan komikal. Orang yang tidak begitu mengenalnya mungkin kesulitan mengartikan responsnya, karena Kaminaga selalu menanggapi semuanya dengan riang. Tapi ini Tazaki, dan ia tahu kalau ucapannya barusan telak. Ia mampu membedakan mana Kaminaga yang ceria sungguhan mana yang hanya dipasang untuk menutupi kepahitan, dan ini adalah salah satu contoh dari saat-saat itu. Ia menghela napas, membiarkan senyum tipis merayapi bibirnya. Berapa kali ia berusaha menunjukkan kalau Kaminaga tidak perlu berpura-pura di hadapannya? Tidak ada orang yang sanggup gembira terus-menerus, sama seperti matahari yang juga tidak bisa bersinar sepanjang tahun (kecuali kalau tinggal di negara tropis, tapi itu sudah beda kasus; tolonglah, Tazaki cuma berusaha menyampaikan maksud di sini, bukan mau berdebat soal analogi mana yang lebih pas).

“Menyebutnya mantan saat kami tidak pernah punya status apa-apa,” kata Kaminaga, “itu lebih parah dari menyebut namanya.”

“ _Miyoshi_.”

“Diamlah atau kucium kau.”

“Aku akan jadi sangat berisik, kalau begitu.”

“Ya Tuhan.” Kaminaga menggeleng lalu terkekeh geli, tapi itu hanya membuat wajahnya kelihatan meringis, seperti baru saja tidak sengaja menelan sesendok makan garam. Tidak harfiah memang, tapi mungkin asinnya sama. Ia duduk di kursi, menopang dagunya dengan siku ke meja, memelototi apa yang tadi disebut Tazaki surat cinta. “Bagaimana kau tahu ini dari Miyoshi?”

“Siapa lagi sih yang mengirimimu kartu pos dari Berlin?”

“Haha.” Kaminaga bergumam. “Aku selalu berpikir kalau dengan mata yang sesipit itu, ketajaman penglihatanmu punya level yang mengerikan.”

Mata Tazaki langsung berkedut—maklum, ini topik yang agak sensitif. “Aku anggap itu pujian, ya.”

“Memang pujian kok.”

“Pesannya apa, omong-omong?”

“Basa-basi,” desisnya, “barangkali hanya mau pamer betapa menyenangkannya hidup di negeri impian atau yang semacam itu.”

“Tidak menyebutkan soal kekasih impian juga?”

“Oh, itu tidak perlu,” Kaminaga membetulkan posisi duduk, menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum profesional dan nada yang sangat tidak membocorkan emosi, “aku sudah puas kok memberi _like_ dan hati di semua media sosial yang bisa dia unggah foto.”

“ _I see_.”

Senyum Kaminaga kemudian luntur saat menunjukkan kartu pos itu padanya. “Tapi lihat, Tazaki, dari semua _landmark_ yang ada, si sial satu itu memilihkan yang gambarnya Tembok Berlin buatku— _tem-bok-Ber-lin_. Ini pasti ada maksud tertentu.”

“Maksudmu Miyoshi membentengi hatinya dan mustahil bagimu untuk mencapainya?” tebak Tazaki.

“Tolong,” Kaminaga mengembalikan kartu itu ke meja dengan posisi terbalik, namun ia jadi melihat tulisan tangan Miyoshi, yang selalu tergores indah dan terlalu rapi untuk ukuran laki-laki, maka dibalikanya sekali lagi sampai ia kembali berhadapan dengan gambar tembok, “tolong jangan diperjelas.”

Ia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Hening mengisi begitu saja, dengan Kaminaga masih membungkuk di atas meja, sementara Tazaki berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. Untuk beberapa lama matanya terparkir di kartu pos, lalu pada pintu penghubung ke kamar Miyoshi yang tertutup. Tadinya setiap kali ia berkunjung ke tempat Kaminaga, pintu itu selalu terbuka; Miyoshi memang terkesan sebagai orang yang menjunjung privasi, tapi tampaknya ia tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan Kaminaga. Adakalanya mereka malah berakhir main kartu bertiga, dan siapa pun yang kalah kena hukuman membayari makan malam. Namun Tazaki hanya mengenalnya sebatas itu, tidak lebih, dan ia pun tidak yakin ingin mereka lebih akrab, toh biarpun mungkin pihak yang satunya tidak menganggap, posisi Miyoshi tetaplah _love rival_.

Waktu masih bergulir, lamban seperti rintik yang suka merayapi kaca kala gerimis di musim panas. Sebentar lagi perannya sebagai pengetuk jendela akan digantikan butiran salju, yang mengirim beku sekaligus pengingat kalau hubungan mereka masih saja rancu. Di ruangan Kaminaga tidak ada jam dinding, hanya jam kecil yang diletakkan si pemilik kamar di ujung meja. Ukurannya memang tidak seberapa, namun detikan jarumnya sekarang menjadi gema yang memantul-mantul ke seluruh sudut. Ada desakan untuk membuka jendela demi pergantian udara, tapi suhu di luar membuat siapa pun urung bahkan hanya untuk mendekatinya. Tazaki merasa terjebak, layaknya pesulap yang sedang mengadakan pertunjukan mematikan, tapi gagal membebaskan dirinya sendiri dari rantai dan kotak yang dikunci.

Sulit mengartikan bagaimana perasaannya sendiri sekarang. Di satu sisi ia ingin menarik Kaminaga ke pelukannya lagi, menyiapkan telinga untuk segala keluh kesahnya kalau memang ia mau. Di sisi lain, ia ingin lari, pergi, terbang bersama merpati-merpatinya yang bebas. Tazaki penyabar, tapi bukan tanpa batas. Ia jarang menutut, tapi juga bukan sepenuhnya altruis. Ditolak ataupun tidak, mereka akan tetap bersahabat—ia tidak akan kehilangan teman terdekatnya hanya karena masalah sekonyol itu—tapi tentunya Kaminaga pun harus lebih dari paham kalau tidak selamanya waktu serta perhatian yang Tazaki punya didedikasikan untuknya. Tazaki memang setia ya, tapi ia tahu cara _move on_.

“Aku,” Kaminaga memulai, ada jejak ragu dalam suaranya, “aku rasa ini harus berhenti.”

“Apanya?”

“Perasaanku,” katanya, “perasaanku pada Miyoshi. Ini tidak akan berujung ke mana-mana, padahal dari awal aku tahu kalau dari semua orang di dunia, dia orang terparah yang bisa kujadikan tambatan hati.”

Tazaki menahan tawa, meskipun begitu menjawab nadanya sangat serius, “Lalu, kau mau bagaimana?”

“Seperti yang kau bilang waktu itu,” ia menjawab, “aku bisa berusaha berhenti menyukainya.”

“Aku tidak akan komentar soal itu, karena nanti jadinya bias,” ia meletakkan sebelah tangan di pundak Kaminaga, “lakukan saja hal yang menurutmu benar, apa pun itu, aku tetap mendukung keputusanmu.”

Pemuda itu menoleh, matanya yang secokelat biji cemara menatap Tazaki, mengingatkannya pada lembah-lembah sejuk bermandikan hangatnya mentari. Dalam satu artian, Kaminaga memanglah matahari baginya; ceria dan menghangatkan, membuat hidupnya benderang bahkan di hari-hari hujan. Ditanya pun ia tidak bisa menjelaskan, yang ia tahu hanya ada sesuatu dari pemuda itu yang membuatnya tertarik dan nyaman, lalu jadi jatuh cinta sebagai efek berkepanjangan. Mungkin hanya karena itu, mungkin juga lebih; Tazaki sudah lelah berpikir mencari jawabannya, karena barangkali pada akhirnya, suka memanglah tidak butuh alasan.

Sahabatnya tersenyum; satu tarikan perlahan yang membuat bibirnya mengembang lebar; menyilaukan. “ _Thanks_ , Tazaki.”

Mungkin memang salahnya juga, mengharap hangatnya mentari di tengah musim dingin; Tazaki dari awal juga sadar kalau kecil kemungkinan perasaannya berbalas, jadi kenapa juga ia masih berusaha?

“Kau tahu,” ia melepaskan tangannya dari Kaminaga, “kupikir ini mungkin harus diakhiri juga.”

“Apanya?” Gantian pemuda itu yang sekarang bertanya.

“Kita.” Tazaki berkata, tanpa emosi. “Kau dan aku, tidak bisa terus-terusan begini. Atau setidaknya, aku yang tidak bisa terus-terusan begini.”

“Maksudnya?” Dahi Kaminaga mengerut.

“Kaminaga, kau perlu waktu.”

“Semua orang perlu waktu,” ujar Kaminaga, “atau uang, soalnya sekarang keduanya hampir sama.” Ia terkekeh di akhir kalimat. Sewaktu Tazaki tidak menjawab, baru ia menambahkan, “Bukan ke arah situ ya pembicaraan ini?”

“Menurutmu ke arah mana?” Ia menahan dorongan untuk menyentil pangkal hidung pemuda itu. Tidak, tidak perlu ada tambahan kontak fisik lagi, Tazaki mungkin tidak akan bisa mempertahankan resolusinya kalau ia sadar betapa tubuhnya sangat ingin merengkuh Kaminaga. Jarak ini cukup, _jarak ini sudah cukup._ “Akhir-akhir ini aku juga berpikir, mungkin ada baiknya kalau kita tidak bertemu dulu.”

“Sebentar, Tazaki.”

“Kau yang bilang, semua orang perlu waktu, itu termasuk aku.” Ia mundur selangkah. “Aku tidak akan bisa berhenti menyukaimu kalau kita terus-terusan berdekatan.”

Ada yang tidak terbaca di raut muka Kaminaga sekarang, sesuatu antara campuran bingung, takut, perih, dan mungkin sedikit marah. “Kau bercanda, kan—”

“Jangan khawatir, aku bukannya memutuskan pertemanan kok, aku masih akan jadi sahabatmu.” Tazaki memberinya senyum, lemah dan nyaris tanpa arti jika dibandingkan dengan kata-kata yang baru saja dikeluarkannya. Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan, dan ia sendiri menyesali telah mengucapkannya, terutama ketika Kaminaga memandangnya tepat di mata. “Aku hanya butuh waktu sendirian sebentar, karena kau sepertinya juga butuh—”

“Tunggu, jangan menilai tentang kebutuhanku,” potong Kaminaga, “aku yang paling tahu.”

“Tentu,” balas Tazaki, “tentu saja kau yang paling tahu.”

“Kalau begitu jangan mulai omong kosong lagi soal aku butuh waktu atau yang semacam itu.”

“Cuma _aku_ yang butuh, kalau begitu.” Tazaki bergerak mundur lagi. “Aku hanya tidak tahan lagi selalu ada di sini tapi perasaanmu tersia-sia ke Miyoshi.”

“Kalau kau cemburu, Tazaki—”

“Ini tidak sesederhana itu,” ia tidak tahu dari mana, tapi ia berhasil menemukan tawa, “bukan masalah perasaanku tidak berbalas, tapi yang kubenci adalah fakta bahwa perasaanmu tidak dibalas oleh orang yang benar-benar kau suka. Ini menyakitkan buatku juga, Kaminaga, karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantumu. Jadi kalau kau memutuskan sudah waktunya berhenti menyukai Miyoshi, biar aku memberimu spasi, supaya kau bisa meluruskan pikiran tanpa diganggu soal rasa sukaku padamu; semacam itu.”

Sahabatnya berdiri, kursinya terdorong ke belakang, kakinya yang beroda menabrak sisi meja. Ia mengulurkan tangan, meraih lengan Tazaki, menghentikannya dari berbalik dan pergi ke arah pintu. Tangan yang satunya mencengkeram bahu. “Aku,” ia menelan ludah, “memang menyukai si narsis itu, tapi aku— _aku juga menyukaimu_. Jangan pernah merasa tersisihkan atau apa pun, Tazaki, karena kau selalu jadi bagian penting dalam hidupku dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah itu—jadi, jadi jangan jauh-jauh dariku.”

Ia menangkup wajah Tazaki, membabat oksigen yang berada di antara, bergerak perlahan selagi napas mereka nyaris menjadi satu. Betapa indah mataharinya dari jarak sedekat ini, Tazaki berpikir, ia bisa tetap di tempatnya dan tinggal menunggu terbakar saja. Tapi di sepersekian detik sebelum mereka bertemu, ia memundurkan kepala, menghalangi bibir pemuda itu lembut dengan telapak tangannya. “Hentikan saja, Kaminaga, aku bukan pelarian. Kau tidak perlu memaksa dirimu sendiri untuk menyukaiku balik.”

“Siapa yang memaksa siapa,” balas Kaminaga jengkel, “aku benar-benar _menyukaimu_ juga.”

“Tapi bukan dengan cara yang sama denganku, kan?”

“Itu….”

“Tidak apa-apa kok.” Tazaki meraih pergelangan tangan Kaminaga, perlahan tapi tegas, melepaskan pegangannya. “Aku tidak akan jauh, cuma di gedung seberang, di kamarku sendiri yang sementara ini pintunya tidak akan kubukakan—bahkan kalau kau bawa kue lagi.” Ia tersenyum lemah sementara tangannya menarik tengkuk pemuda itu sedikit, lalu memajukan kepala untuk memberinya kecupan di kening. “Sampai nanti ya, aku baru ingat belum mencetak _final_ _paper_ untuk kelasnya Morozoff.”

Itu bohong. Dan tentu saja ia tahu kalau Kaminaga sadar ia bohong. Tidak ada yang lebih menyayat dari melihat ekspresi sahabatnya mengkaku, tapi matanya meneriakkan segala emosi. Maka Tazaki berbalik tanpa menoleh lagi, membuka pintu dan melangkah pergi.

Kaminaga tidak menghentikannya kali ini.


	6. Chapter 6

Pertengahan bulan Kaminaga diwarnai dengan dilema terbesar selama 21 tahunnya hidup, bahkan lebih galau dari ketika ia berusaha memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Jepang lalu bosan setengah mati atau kuliah ke luar negeri meskipun itu berarti meninggalkan keluarga, teman-teman, serta _ahem_ , pacar lamanya—tapi waktu itu ia tidak berpikir ulang lagi begitu mengetahui Tazaki juga mendaftar ke universitas yang sama—karena mau bagaimana pun tidak jadi soal, yang penting mereka tetap bersama.

Dan tepatnya itu yang jadi inti masalahnya sekarang.

Kaminaga sadar dari lama kalau Tazaki menyukainya, atau setidaknya ia sudah curiga—tolonglah, ia kan _self-proclaimed_ ahli romansa, masa tidak bisa menangkap getar-getar cinta—tapi ia mengabaikannya, berpikir kalau mungkin sahabatnya hanya agak keliru saja mengartikan perasaan karena mereka sudah berteman sebegitu dekat. Toh Tazaki juga selalu memperlakukan orang lain dengan sama baik dan ramahnya, jadi untuk sekali ini Kaminaga benar-benar berharap memanglah hanya kepercayaan dirinya saja yang agak berlebih, dan sebenarnya Tazaki memang tidak menyukainya dengan cara yang seperti _itu_.

Batas antara kasih sayang untuk sahabat dan kekasih itu memang tipis, ia tahu, bedanya hanyalah kau mau mencium sahabatmu atau tidak. Tazaki ternyata mau, karena rupanya ia memang menyukai dengan cara yang seperti _itu_ , dan Kaminaga, meski dengan segala kebingungannya, mendapati kalau dirinya juga tidak keberatan mencium Tazaki. Kaminaga tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan soal ini sebelumnya, entahlah, mungkin selama ini justru dirinya yang salah mengartikan perasaannya sendiri, merasa kalau keakraban yang mereka bagi masihlah dalam tingkatan yang wajar. Ia sangat menyayangi Tazaki, tentu saja, Kaminaga hanya belum pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mengecup bibir tipis itu, atau menyentuhnya di tempat-tempat yang biasanya ada di balik pakaian, atau mendengarnya mengucapkan nama Kaminaga dalam desah, atau—oh tidak, ia tidak baru saja membayangkan itu, tidak kok, _sumpah_.

Dari semua orang yang mengelilinginya, perempuan ataupun laki-laki, tidak pernah ada yang betul-betul menarik hatinya. Kaminaga bahkan terkadang lebih melihatnya sebagai semacam permainan; untuk menaklukkan, untuk membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia mampu mendapatkan siapa pun. Ia memang tidak pernah mengejar orang yang tidak disukainya, tapi lebih dari sering, perasaannya untuk mereka hanya sekadar saja; satu-satunya alasan ia tidak pernah kesepian dengan hubungan yang dangkal adalah karena ia punya Tazaki, tempatnya membagi segala momen dan perasaan yang sungguhan. Selalu begitu adanya, sampai ia bertemu dengan Miyoshi.

Kaminaga tidak langsung menyukainya ketika mereka baru pertama kali berkenalan. Pemuda itu punya pandangan mata yang suka merendahkan, bicaranya sarkastis dan sifatnya narsis setengah mati. Kadang-kadang ia sampai terbayang untuk mencekik saja si Narcissus satu itu kala orangnya sedang tidur, tapi justru tepat di kala itu juga ia menyadari kalau ia jatuh cinta. (Tidak, Kaminaga bukan benar-benar mau membunuhnya malam itu kok, ia cuma menyeberang ke kamar Miyoshi untuk mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya untuk kelas filosofi sebelum ia lupa sampai pagi, lalu mendapati kalau wajah tertidur pemuda itu ternyata… _manis_.)

Dengan cepat ia mendapati kalau ternyata mereka lebih cocok daripada yang sebelumnya ia kira. Lidah Miyoshi memang pedas, tapi otaknya sangat cerdas; Kaminaga menikmati setiap detik yang mereka habiskan untuk berdiskusi atau berdebat; tentang seni, filosofi, bahkan hingga galaksi. Miyoshi suka melukis, maka mereka memandang dunia dengan cara yang agak mirip; ada keindahan yang selalu mereka cari, dan ada sesuatu yang selalu ingin mereka abadikan. Pemuda itu tidak pernah mengeluh kalau harus menunggunya berlama-lama mencari _spot_ serta _angle_ foto yang tepat, sementara ia sendiri mengeluarkan buku sketsa dan menggambar. Ia juga suka menemaninya ke pameran fotografi, dan sebagai gantinya Kaminaga dengan senang hati pergi bersamanya ke museum-museum seni.

Ada suatu semesta yang hanya dipahami oleh mereka berdua, dan Kaminaga tidak bisa membaginya dengan orang lain—bahkan mungkin tidak juga pada Tazaki, meski ia yakin sahabatnya itu pasti bersedia mendengarkan seandainya saja Kaminaga mau bercerita sampai ia mengerti.

Kaminaga tidak yakin bagaimana tepatnya, tapi tahu-tahu ia sudah mendapati jantungnya bereaksi ketika ia melihat Miyoshi melebarkan senyum tulus, ketika mata mereka bertatapan agak terlalu lama, ketika mereka berada terlampau dekat hingga hangat tubuh keduanya terbagi.

Lucu, kalau mengingat hati _playboy_ sepertinya dicuri makhluk bernama Miyoshi. Baru kali ini ia benar-benar menumpahkan segala perasaannya dan mencintai tanpa menahan; sayang baru kali ini juga tidak berbalas. Mungkin karma, mungkin hukuman; Kaminaga akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah menerima, dan ia sadar kalau dirinya harus berusaha merelakan.

Tadinya ia yakin segalanya akan baik-baik saja; mau patah hati ataupun patah tulang, Kaminaga akan baik-baik saja selama ada Tazaki di sisinya. Tapi lalu Tazaki juga pergi, tidak jauh, tapi membuat tembok sementara yang ada di antara mereka berubah konkret (tambah ada si cowok Amari itu pula, kenapa ia jadi jengkel lebih dari yang seharusnya sih). Kaminaga sempat terpikir apakah ini dia definisi hidup berantakan—agak berlebihan sih, tapi tidak pernah ia sadar betapa dunianya terguncang kalau tidak ada Tazaki.

Jika situasinya lain, mungkin ia akan dengan mudah menerima si pecinta merpati itu, namun jadi lebih sulit karena posisinya sekarang adalah orang yang cintanya habis kandas, dan sahabatnya sudah menyampaikan dengan jelas kalau ia tidak mau dijadikan sekadar pelarian atau pelampiasan atau _apa pun itu_ —bukannya Kaminaga mau melampiaskan apa-apa ya; ia tidak pernah melihat Tazaki dengan cara seperti itu, apalagi berniat memperlakukannya begitu. Tazaki itu salah satu orang yang paling berharga buatnya, bukan samsak.

Sekarang pertanyaannya hanyalah apakah ia benar-benar membalas Tazaki dengan perasaan yang sama, dan kalau iya, bagaimana cara meyakinkan pemuda itu kalau Kaminaga tulus? Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kenapa tidak ada dokter cinta untuk dokter cinta? Memangnya dokter tidak bisa sakit juga?! Kaminaga mengacak rambut; begini memang dilema jadi lelaki laku; sekalinya bilang cinta, orang lain susah percaya.

Pemuda itu berguling turun dari tempat tidur, mencapai mejanya tanpa tenaga. Di dekat jamnya masih tersandar kartu pos dari Jerman, diam di sana sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tidak ke mana-mana. Sama seperti perasaannya untuk Miyoshi yang juga tidak akan ke mana-mana. Sebab itu ia sadar, mungkin memang lebih baik kalau ia berhenti.

Kaminaga memandangi Tembok Berlin untuk yang terakhir kali, kemudian menyimpan kartu posnya di dalam laci.


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh, halo,” Tazaki menyapa. Pandangannya mengikuti stoples selai _blueberry_ yang nyaris dijatuhkan Kaminaga ke dalam keranjang belanja, sementara kepala pemuda itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Di latar belakang, mengambil secuil tempat dalam kesadarannya, musik supermarket yang ceria mengalun, seakan-akan hari yang sibuk dan dingin tidak pernah mengganggu. Tazaki tidak pernah suka musiknya, omong-omong, selalu saja repetitif dengan keriangan yang terasa amat palsu, plus mendengarkan itu entah kenapa membuatnya jadi merasa lebih tua dari yang sebenarnya.

“Tazaki!” Wajah pemuda berambut cokelat itu seketika cerah, sama sekali tidak ada jejak _pertengkaran kecil_ mereka hampir dua minggu lalu. Tapi ia pikir lebih baik memang begitu, karena mereka telah bersahabat begitu lama hingga terkadang tidak butuh ucapan maaf untuk bisa berbaikan (bukannya mereka sering berdebat akan sesuatu juga, sih). “Akhirnya kau keluar kamar juga, kukira kau sudah bersarang di dalam sana.”

Sejak kunjungan terakhirnya ke kamar Kaminaga, mereka hanya beberapa kali berpapasan sekilas saja di kampus. Tentu Tazaki sebenarnya masih keluar kamar di hari-hari lain, hanya saja memang tidak bertemu dengannya. “Musimnya memang cocok buat hibernasi sih.”

“Tapi kan merpati harusnya tidak hibernasi.”

“Memang tidak, burung biasanya migrasi.” Itu jawaban yang dimaksudkan untuk jadi serius, karena ia sendiri pun hampir tidak berpikir ketika mengucapkannya, cuma menyatakan fakta. Namun begitu mendapati wajah Kaminaga sesaat berubah keruh, ia tersadar kalau mungkin perkataannya bisa diartikan dengan cara lain. Pemuda itu barangkali menganggapnya sedang migrasi ke hati lain atau yang semacam itu, padahal Tazaki sama sekali tidak ada maksud menyindir. (Ia juga tidak bilang kalau merpati-merpati kota itu sebenarnya tidak bermigrasi; Kaminaga kan tidak perlu tahu.)

Ia meraih stoples selai dan memasukkannya ke keranjang, persis dengan yang tadi diambil Kaminaga.

“Jadi tahun baru nanti,” pemuda itu mengantungi sebelah tangan di saku mantel, “bagaimana?”

“Bagaimana apanya?”

“Kau tidak ada rencana apa-apa?” Kaminaga bertanya. “Mau pergi bersamaku?”

“Ke mana?”

“Aku tidak tahu, ke mana pun?” Ia membalas. “Ayolah, apa itu benar-benar penting? Setelah kau tidak melewatkan Natal kemarin bersamaku?”

Dulu sewaktu masih sama-sama tinggal di Jepang, mereka selalu menghabiskan Natal dan pergantian tahun bersama-sama (kecuali Kaminaga sedang punya pacar, tapi biasanya Tazaki akan berakhir terseret ke suatu pesta gabungan karena sahabatnya mengotot tidak mau melewati “momen-momen penting” tanpanya). Dari makan malam bersama teman atau keluarga hingga kunjungan pertama ke kuil, ia selalu jadi orang pertama yang Kaminaga beri ucapan selamat Natal serta tahun baru, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Ketika keduanya pindah ke London, tradisi itu masih berlanjut; tidak penting melakukan apa, yang penting mereka menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa berdua dan menyambut waktu yang baru dalam presensi satu sama lain juga.

Kali ini, sayangnya, itu tidak akan terjadi.

“Maaf, Kaminaga,” Tazaki menampilkan senyum bersalah, dan ia memang benar-benar merasa begitu, mengingat keputusannya ia ambil dalam pikiran yang sedang kacau waktu itu, “tahun baru ini aku sudah ada acara—”

“Pasti bersama si Amari itu, ya?”

“Eh?” Ia mengerjap, agak terkejut mendapati nama itu diangkat. “Kenapa kau jadi membawa-bawa dia?”

“Oh, jangan pura-pura,” Kaminaga menyeringai, mendorong ujung sepatu Tazaki dengan kakinya sendiri, nada suaranya menggoda, “siapa juga tidak perlu jadi ahli romansa sepertiku kalau melihat senyum di mukamu sekarang.”

“Begitu, ya?” Senyum pemuda itu melebar tanpa bisa ditahan. Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya lebih terhibur dengan sikap sahabatnya begini dibanding ketika membayangkan bagaimana ia akan menghabiskan pergantian tahun nanti.

Mendadak, Kaminaga mengikis jarak, berdiri begitu dekat hingga keranjang belanja mereka bersenggolan. Ekspresinya sangat serius ketika ia meletakkan satu tangan di pundak Tazaki. “Tapi kuberitahu sesuatu ya, Tazaki, dia memang kelihatannya saja seperti seorang _gentleman_ , tapi di bawah eksteriornya yang seperti pacar idaman itu, dia serigala pemakan hati.”

“Sebentar,” Tazaki hampir menggigit bibir untuk menahan gelak, “bagaimana?”

“ _Playboy_ ,” Kaminaga mendesis, “dia _playboy_!”

“Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?”

“Tazaki, tentu saja aku tahu,” ia menghela napas, hampir dramatis, “serigala pasti bisa mengenali serigala lain tak peduli sebagus apa pun bulu domba yang dipakainya.”

“T-tunggu,” ia berdeham dalam usaha terakhir menutupi tawa, “jadi maksudnya, kau serigala?”

“Iya—tapi bukan itu intinya. Jangan tertawa, Tazaki, ini bukan bahan lelucon,” tapi Kaminaga sendiri mulai tertawa, “ini menyangkut—oi, berhenti tertawa, astaga, kumakan juga kau nanti!”

Sisa percakapan mereka tidaklah penting. Hal terakhir yang Tazaki ingat sebelum mereka berdua pulang adalah Kaminaga yang memasukkan satu stoples selai _blueberry_ ekstra dalam kantung kertas belanjaannya. Ia tidak bilang untuk apa, bahkan ketika Tazaki menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Barangkali itu caranya meminta maaf, atau mungkin juga ia memang sedang ingin memberikan sesuatu saja; Tazaki memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya.


	8. Chapter 8

“ _Otsukaresamadeshita_.” Segelas cokelat hangat diletakkan di hadapannya, dan Tazaki mengangguk berterimakasih pada Jitsui, yang bergabung bersamanya di meja sembari membawa gelasnya sendiri. “Kita selesai jauh lebih cepat sebelum _deadline_ kali ini, aku terkesan.”

Tazaki mengangkat bahu. Ada kelegaan tersendiri ketika kegiatan Membantu Jitsui Mengerjakan _Manga_ /Neraka Garis Mati ternyata tidak separah yang biasanya. Ia hampir berharap jemarinya akan berakhir keriting, tapi beruntung Jitsui entah bagaimana sudah mengejar sebagian besar halaman sejak akhir bulan lalu hingga mereka bisa meneruskan sisanya dengan relatif santai. Tetap jadi mahasiswa dengan IPK nyaris sempurna sekaligus _mangaka_ bulanan, Tazaki tak habis pikir bagaimana Jitsui bisa tetap hidup; rumor kalau ia bukan manusia barangkali memanglah benar. “Yah, aku sedang banyak waktu akhir-akhir ini.”

“Aku sangat terbantu lho, Tazaki-san,” pemuda yang rambutnya segelap gagak itu meneguk minumannya sebelum melanjutkan, “Hatano-san sakit,” ia melirik ke pintu penghubung yang tertutup, sementara pemuda yang menempati kamar di sebelah itu sedang tidur, “dan Odagiri-san sudah keburu pergi dengan Fukumoto-san dari sebelum Natal. Aku kira aku harus benar-benar menyelesaikan seluruh _chapter_ ini sendirian.”

“Bagaimana dengan... siapa namanya, Gamou? Gamou-san itu.”

Jitsui menurunkan gelas, senyumnya berbahaya. “Aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun yang membuat Hatano-san khawatir, bahkan kalau itu berarti harus kehilangan satu asisten.”

“Begitu, ya.” Tazaki lebih dari cerdas untuk tahu bahwa itu adalah waktunya untuk berhenti bertanya.

“Omong-omong,” kata Jitsui, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan semudah ia mengintimidasi orang, “tidak biasanya kau tidak bersama Kaminaga-san, liburan begini kan kalian biasanya selalu punya acara?”

“Oh, soal itu….”

“Kenapa?” Nada suara pemuda itu begitu tenang, tapi Tazaki tidak luput melihat kerlingan matanya yang tertarik. Ia sudah sangat hapal cara melirik seperti itu dari Kaminaga (tapi sikap sahabatnya lebih mirip ibu-ibu hobi gosip, sedangkan Jitsui lebih terkesan seperti _information broker_ yang sedang berusaha mengorek data). “Giliran kalian yang sekarang bertengkar?”

“Tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga, sih,” Tazaki mengulum kalimat, berusaha mengeluarkan maksudnya dengan hati-hati, “Kaminaga dan aku hanya sedang butuh waktu masing-masing sejenak saja.”

“Oh?”

“Tapi tidak ada masalah kok,” tambahnya cepat, “jadi memang tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan.”

“Baiklah,” si _mangaka_ menyesap minumnya lagi dengan tenang, meski matanya masih mengkalkulasi kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tidak terucap. Tazaki tidak yakin sebenarnya pemuda itu tertarik memang karena peduli atau hanya karena berpikir bisa mendapat referensi untuk komiknya saja.

Ia sebenarnya sedang tidak mau memikirkan Kaminaga dulu, tapi percakapan singkat yang menyinggung pemuda itu saja sudah cukup untuk mengembalikan seluruh benak Tazaki pada sahabatnya, hubungan mereka, dan apa yang mungkin atau tidak mungkin terjadi. Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya tidak punya keyakinan akan apa jadinya sehabis ini. Hampir pasti mereka akan kembali berteman seperti biasanya—kemungkinan mereka berhenti bicara saja tidak ada; Tazaki bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan betapa ia merindukan senyum Kaminaga, apalagi setelah tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di supermarket kota tempo hari—tapi apakah ia akan tetap mempertahankan perasannya atau bagaimana ia harus menyikapi pemuda itu nanti, Tazaki sama sekali tidak ada gambaran. Makanya ia butuh waktu; untuk berpikir, untuk menimbang-nimbang; perlahan dan dengan kepala dingin. Terlalu banyak mencampuradukkan emosi memang bukan gayanya.

Meski begitu, tetap saja ia merasa bersalah. Perlakuan seperti ini mungkin sedikit tidak adil pada Kaminaga, tapi Tazaki juga bisa jadi egois, dan semua ini mungkin sebenarnya memang lebih untuk dirinya sendiri dibanding sahabatnya. Tazaki hanya tidak mau ia membuat pilihan yang salah demi menyenangkan Kaminaga sesaat, lalu kehilangan pemuda itu selamanya. Sahabatnya juga pasti— _harus_ —mengerti itu, jadi untuk sementara biar saja Kaminaga bertahan dulu sendirian. Atau kalau mau, sekalian saja anggap sebagai balasan untuk semua waktu yang dihabiskan Kaminaga dengan memberikan perhatiannya pada _orang lain_ —hei, coba dipikir ulang, mungkin Tazaki memang sejujurnya cemburu.

Disesapnya cokelat yang sudah menghangat, lalu ditelannya manis yang turun perlahan ke tenggorokan. Kaminaga juga seperti ini; manis, hangat, dan membuat ketagihan.

Tazaki mengusap muka; kenapa semua hal malah mengingatkannya ke Kaminaga ketika ia sedang benar-benar tidak ingin memikirkannya sih.

“ _Ano_ , Tazaki-san,” kata Jitsui tiba-tiba, “ini memang bukan urusanku, tapi kalau memang ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, aku bersedia mendengarkan.”

“Benar-benar terlihat seperti itu di wajahku, ya?”

“Sebenarnya tidak sejelas itu,” balas si _mangaka_ , “aku hanya menangkap aura-aura tertekan saja.”

Tazaki melepaskan dengusan pendek, bersamaan dengan senyum yang melebar di bibirnya. “Kau tahu, Jitsui, aku mungkin memang butuh saran akan sesuatu.”

“Saran soal cinta?” Mata Jitsui yang lebar berbinar-binar, membuatnya kelihatan jauh lebih muda dari umur aslinya. “Bukannya mau menyombong, tapi kalau boleh bilang, Tazaki-san tidak salah orang, karena begini-begini juga aku mengerjakan _shoujo_ manga—jadi kalau bisa membantu soal urusan dari hati ke hati, aku akan senang sekali.”

Mendadak ada dorongan untuk menjeritkan kalau _manga_ Jitsui yang isinya didominasi uang dan kekerasan itu tidak ada kesan _shoujo_ -nya sama sekali, tapi ia juga sedang tidak ingin mengundang adegan berdarah, baik dalam kehidupan asli maupun di _chapter_ yang sudah rampung dan ia tidak berminat bantu kerjakan ulang itu—maka ditahannya saja komentar yang nyaris keluar barusan.

“Begini, Jitsui,” masih dengan senyum, ia bertanya, “ini bukan hubungan yang kau bayangkan sih, tapi apa kau punya saran soal hadiah tahun baru yang cocok untuk wanita?”

“Ah?”


	9. Chapter 9

Beda dengan Tazaki yang selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum—atau minimal bukan wajah yang terlihat bakal meludah ke arahmu—setiap kali membukakan pintu, Kaminaga jadi berpikir ulang kenapa ia akhirnya nekat datang ke kamar Hatano juga.

Oh iya, ia kan mau mengunjungi teman selantainya yang sakit, itu saja kok, tidak lebih; tidak ada juga maksud tersembunyi untuk menumpang _curhat_. Sama sekali tidak.

“Apa?” Hatano tampak bosan, atau hampir membanting pintu di depan mukanya—tapi semoga sih jangan meludah, apa pun asal jangan itu.

“Temanmu datang karena kau sakit,” Kaminaga mengangkat kantung plastik ke depan wajahnya (di saat-saat seperti ini ia begitu puas akan takdir Hatano yang berbadan pendek), “aku pantas diberi setidaknya senyuman.”

“Kau bawa apa?”

“Buah-buahan.”

“Ada nanas?”

Kaminaga mengerutkan dahi. “Di sini? Di musim seperti ini?”

“Sayang sekali. Senang berbisnis dengan Anda.”

Pintu menutup, tapi Kaminaga berhasil menyelipkan ujung sepatunya di celah yang tersisa, lalu dengan hati-hati agar tidak menghantam si penghuni kamar, membukanya paksa. Hatano mungkin memang kecil dan terlihat mudah dipatahkan, tapi ia pernah melihatnya membanting Fukumoto sewaktu _sparring_ main-main di musim panas tahun pertama mereka, dan Kaminaga memutuskan ia tidak mau membahayakan hidupnya dengan mengetes tenaga pemuda itu. Namun berhubung yang bersangkutan sedang tidak sehat, lengkap dengan ujung hidung yang agak memerah, mata sayu, serta _hanten*_ yang sering dilihatnya dikenakan oleh Jitsui, Kaminaga tidak perlu usaha banyak untuk bisa masuk.

Hatano mundur beberapa langkah, ekspresinya sekarang seperti orang yang hak asasinya habis dilanggar. Kaminaga toh tidak gentar, sudah paham kalau temannya yang satu ini selalu punya suasana hati yang buruk setiap kali sedang sakit; semakin parah keadaannya, semakin mudah juga ia dibuat kesal. “Sudah sebegitu bosannya hidup ya, Kaminaga? Lupa _sharemate_ -ku siapa?”

“Jitsui,” balasnya sembari menarik lepas tali sepatu dan membukanya asal-asalan, “dan baru saja berpapasan denganku di dekat tangga tadi—mau ke toko alat tulis, katanya—dan kita sama-sama tahu seberapa lama dia kalau pergi membeli perlengkapan menggambar.” Ada seringai penuh kemenangan. “Jadi toleransi saja keberadaanku sampai beberapa jam ke depan karena ancamanmu tidak mempan.”

Pemuda yang poninya dibelah tengah itu duduk di tempat tidur, putus asa. Ia kembali kelihatan jengkel, tapi setidaknya sudah berhenti berusaha mengusir Kaminaga. Hatano melipat kaki dan meraih _game console_ yang sempat terlupakan. “Lakukan apa pun yang kau suka.”

“Akan kusimpan buah-buahannya di kulkas.”

“Terserah.”

“Lalu aku akan duduk di sini bersama kameraku, mengecek foto dan sebagainya, karena tahulah, aku butuh pergantian suasana.”

“Silakan.”

“Aku tidak berniat menganggu kok, Pendek, cuma mau mengecek keadaanmu saja.”

“Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih. Biar kunyalakan _bohlam_ di mejaku kalau kau mau mengecek foto.”

“Baik-baik saja dengan ingus meler begitu?” Kaminaga melemparnya dengan kotak tisu yang ada di pinggir meja belajar, pura-pura tidak mendengar kalimat Hatano yang kedua (iya— _masih_ , ia masih trauma). “Lap sana, mana mau Jitsui menciummu kalau berlepotan begitu.”

Hatano mendecak. “Bukannya aku mau membuat dia ketularan juga.” Ditariknya tiga lembar tisu sekaligus dan dibersitnya hidung, lalu diambilnya selembar lagi untuk menyumpal. Ia kelihatan menderita dengan pernapasan yang tersumbat begitu hingga Kaminaga nyaris kasihan. Pemuda itu lalu menggumpal lembaran-lembaran tisu yang sudah digunakannya jadi sebuah bola, lalu menembaknya masuk ke keranjang yang berjaga di sudut ruangan.

“Wah,” Kaminaga bersiul, “ _three-point_.”

Komentar itu berhasil membuat senyum kecil muncul di bibir Hatano, tapi ia tidak bicara lebih lanjut, mulai sibuk dengan permainannya. Kaminaga sendiri melakukan apa yang tadi ia ucapkan; memasukkan buah-buahan yang dibawanya ke dalam lemari pendingin, menempati meja, dan mengeluarkan kamera. Ada beberapa jepretan dari tempo hari yang belum sempat diperiksanya karena sibuk ujian, dan ia selalu suka menilik ulang foto-fotonya dengan santai serta tidak terganggu oleh pikiran lain, maka Kaminaga sering mendapati dirinya menghabiskan waktu senggangnya untuk itu.

Salah satu objek favoritnya adalah kota. Foto yang diambilnya banyak membingkai jalan-jalan berbatu London, trotoar yang basah dan berkilau sehabis hujan, pemandangan dari seberang Thames hingga ke sudut-sudut taman yang jarang terjamah. Kaminaga suka dengan dinamisnya kota, baginya orang yang berlalu-lalang dan jalur-jalur _tube_ yang sibuk adalah salah satu manifestasi dari arus hidup itu sendiri; yang selalu cepat serta menghanyutkan—dan ia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam. Yang paling menarik baginya adalah kerumunan atau kumpulan kepala di festival, ukiran di pintu kayu sebuah kafe klasik, atau etalase dari sebuah toko buku kuno. Itu gayanya.

Namun jika objeknya menjadi individu, Kaminaga _mungkin_ memiliki satu yang jadi favoritnya. Orang itu punya garis muka yang enak dipandang, senyum tenang serta ramah, dan selalu indah diambil dari _angle_ mana pun. Begitu memeriksa kembali memori kameranya sekarang, baru Kaminaga sadar kalau ia memiliki banyak sekali potret orang itu. Kebanyakan di taman, sedang memberi makan merpati atau tertawa lebar ke arah lensa. Lain waktu adalah pertunjukannya sebagai pesulap jalanan, dengan kartu-kartu di tangan dan puluhan pasang mata yang terkagum di latar belakang. Semakin mundur, semakin banyak foto orang itu dalam berbagai kesempatan; sedang melindungi kepala dari gerimis dengan lembaran koran ketika mereka berjalan ke halte bus, sedang minum dari cangkir kopi ketika mereka makan di sebuah kafe, sedang menunjukkan trik sulap baru padanya ketika keduanya duduk di meja kafetaria universitas.

Kenangan yang ia abadikan begitu banyak hingga jempolnya mulai ngilu menekan tombol kamera, dan dadanya mulai diresapi sesuatu yang kosong mengingat orang itu sedang tidak bersamanya sekarang.

 _Tazaki_. Dari awal Tazaki memang selalu menjadi bagian penting dalam hari-harinya.

Kaminaga jengkel sendiri akan fakta bahwa ia masih menyimpan foto-foto lama; Tazaki dengan gelas kertas di tangan sementara festival musim panas riang di sekitarnya, Tazaki di antara bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, Tazaki dan dirinya sendiri, tersenyum ke kamera meskipun salju menumpuk di belakang keduanya dan mereka mengikatkan syal sampai dagu. Hanya dua atau tiga foto di setiap kesempatan, namun tanpa jepretan yang buram ataupun kurang fokus—semua yang ada di sana adalah foto-foto terbaik yang telah dipilahnya. Untuk apa? Ia menyisir rambut dengan tangan, hal yang terkadang dilakukannya hampir tanpa sadar jika mulai frustrasi; Kaminaga selalu memindahkan semua fotonya ke laptop setelah memeriksanya, tapi lalu untuk apa ia masih membiarkan Tazaki mendiami kameranya?

(Dan mungkin selama ini mendiami hatinya juga, hanya saja Kaminaga tidak sadar.)

Di kameranya juga ada Miyoshi, dalam beberapa kesempatan ketika mereka pergi berdua. Kaminaga tidak akan bohong dengan bilang kalau lelaki itu tidak kelihatan sama indahnya dengan sahabatnya dalam foto (justru Miyoshi sadar akan hal itu dan gemar menampilkan senyumnya yang paling menawan setiap kali bakal dipotret—dasar narsis sialan), tapi Miyoshi tidak pernah memandang ke arah lensanya dengan cara yang sama Tazaki memandang. Pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan itu hanya menatap lensanya dan refleksi buram dirinya sendiri, sementara Tazaki selalu melihat orang yang berada di balik lensa—Tazaki selalu melihat _Kaminaga_ —karena itulah yang penting baginya. Sadar atau tidak, ia selama ini memang sebenarnya sudah tahu, jika seandainya ia berkata cinta pada salah satunya, siapa yang akan membalas dengan perasaan yang sama.

“Oi, Kaminaga,” panggilan Hatano memecah lamunannya, “daripada kau bengong galau begitu, pulang saja sana sebelum ketularan.”

Baru ketika itu Kaminaga tersadar kalau sejak tadi ia hanya termenung sambil menatap jendela, memandang kosong pada awan mendung dan langit kelabu. Seketika ia terpikir untuk mengadu ke Hatano soal Tazaki, tapi lalu langsung batal. Maaf ya, Kaminaga enggan mencurahkan hati pada orang yang biasanya ia beri tips-tips percintaan. Gengsi. Jadi alih-alih, ia menoleh sambil memasang muka paling tampan. “Ya ampun Hatano sayang, khawatir aku sakit juga, ya?”

“ _Cih_.”

“Tapi kau tahu, aku sebenarnya mungkin memang sakit.”

“Apa?” kata Hatano. “Sakit hati?”

Kaminaga tertohok.

“Jangan menatapku begitu, semua juga bisa melihat kalau kau dan Tazaki sedang bertengkar.”

“Sejelas itu, ya?”

“Tidak juga sih,” Hatano mengembalikan perhatiannya ke _game_ , yang mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sepertinya suara senapan mesin sebelum ia menambahkan, “tapi kau tahulah, untuk urusan begini mata Jitsui paling jeli.”

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Kaminaga untuk memproses kalimat itu menjadi bagian yang masuk akal. Terkadang ia terkesan, bagaimana mereka suka memberikan potongan informasi dengan kata-kata yang tidak lugas. Melihat dan menebak korelasi dari hal yang dikatakan dengan hal lain, lalu menyimpulkan keseluruhannya, selalu menjadi permainan yang menarik bagi mereka. Tapi terkadang juga ia cuma jengkel, terutama ketika Kaminaga sedang butuh kejelasan dengan cepat; seperti _sekarang_.

“Maksudmu, Tazaki sempat bicara dengan Jitsui?”

“Menurutmu?”

“Tidak, mungkin bukan bicara,” ralatnya cepat, tidak bisa membayangkan sahabatnya sebagai seseorang yang doyan _curhat_ , Tazaki selalu pendiam, dan ia nyaris tidak pernah membicarakan masalah pribadinya, “lebih seperti bertemu, mungkin?”

“Hmm-mm.”

“Me-mereka suka bertemu berdua diam-diam?”

“Apa kau idiot?”

“ _Manga_!” Kepalan tangan Kaminaga memukul telapak tangannya sendiri. “Tazaki kan suka membantu Jitsui mengerjakan _manga_ , pada saat itu juga Jitsui sadar ada yang sesuatu dengan Tazaki?”

Hatano pura-pura mengecek jam. “Butuh selama itu buat kau mengerti? Impresif.”

Tapi Kaminaga sudah terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri untuk tersindir oleh komentar Hatano. Apakah sahabatnya sekacau itu hingga orang lain saja bisa menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah? Mungkinkah… mungkinkah Tazaki juga merasakan kebingungan yang sama? _Tidak_ , ia meninju mukanya sendiri secara mental, _tentu saja tidak, bodoh_ , bukan sahabatnya yang sedang kebingungan mengartikan perasaannya sendiri; Tazaki hanya berusaha mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa berhenti menyukai Kaminaga karena mengira perasaannya tidak akan berbalas, tanpa merusak persahabatan mereka.

Mendadak, ada perasaan panik yang menyergap. Kaminaga nyaris melompat berdiri, mengecek arlojinya sendiri dan bertanya cepat, “Di mana Tazaki?”

“Mana kutahu—”

Suara lain bagai terputus. Fokusnya menyempit, sama seperti ruangan yang semakin terasa menghimpit. Ia meraih ponsel sesaat, tapi lalu menjatuhkannya lagi ke dalam saku begitu ingat Tazaki sedang tidak membalas pesan ataupun mengangkat teleponnya. Sekilas juga wajah Jitsui berkelebat, tapi ia harus bertemu dengannya, ia mau mereka bertatap muka dan ia bisa mendengar langsung soal Tazaki! Kaminaga melangkah ke pintu dan mengenakan sepatunya seakan tidak akan melihat hari esok, dan dalam ketergesa-gesaan ia mendangar Hatano memanggil, “Oi, Kaminaga, barang-barangmu—?”

“Aku titip dulu,” sahutnya cepat dari celah pintu, “aku harus menyusul Jitsui!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Hanten_ : baju tradisional Jepang, berupa jaket pendek berisi gumpalan kapas untuk musim dingin


	10. Chapter 10

King’s Cross, seperti yang selalu Tazaki dapati setiap kali berada di sana, gempita dengan lalu-lalang manusia hingga pada satu titik, ia hampir tidak bisa membedakan stasiun itu dengan bandara. Jujur saja, meski sering menemani Kaminaga pergi ke stasiun kereta atau tempat-tempat yang dipenuhi orang lainnya, ia tetaplah bukan pecinta keramaian. Memang tidak jarang ada hal menarik—ia telah belajar dari sahabatnya bahwa mengamati orang-orang yang lewat bisa jadi hiburan tersendiri—tapi kalau memang disuruh memilih, bersantai di tempat yang lebih tenang tetaplah preferensinya, seperti taman, misalnya. Taman yang banyak _merpatinya_ , lebih tepatnya lagi.

Bangunan berbata merah yang ada di seberang stasiun memang mengingatkannya pada Stasiun Tokyo, tapi isi King’s Cross sama sekali berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang lebih harmonis dari tiang-tiang besi futuristik serta susunan bata cokelat mudanya, dan ada yang lebih menarik dari penataan toko suvenir juga restorannya. Ditambah yang ia tahu pasti, tidak ada Peron 9¾ di Stasiun Tokyo, sementara atraksi pengunjung yang ada di King’s Cross itu langganan didatangi penggemar Harry Potter untuk berfoto. Sembari berjalan ke salah satu kursi tunggu, ia ingat kalau hampir dua setengah tahun yang lalu, Kaminaga pernah menyeretnya ke titik yang sama. Mereka memang sudah melewati fase terobsesi serial magis itu, tapi kalau ada kesempatan, pasti tidak mau ketinggalan mengabadikan.

Ia mengembuskan napas panjang—padahal baru juga di stasiun, tapi ia sudah lagi-lagi teringat Kaminaga. Hanya ketika mereka sedang berjauhan Tazaki tersadar seberapa sering ia mengingat serta memikirkan pemuda itu, dan berakhir kasihan pada dirinya sendiri. _Tidak punya kehidupan, ya, Tazaki,_ ia mengutuk, _kerjamu kok cuma mengurusi Kaminaga saja?_ Diusahakannya untuk mengalihkan kepala ke hal acak lain—kumpulan orang lewat, trik-trik sulap yang mau ia tunjukkan pada para keponakannya nanti, juga nama semua merpati liar yang ia jadikan peliharan tidak resmi—lumayan berhasil, tapi sejujurnya ia merasa rela memberikan apa saja asalkan bisa melihat Kaminaga sekarang.

Memang sih yang namanya realita itu tidak sejalan dengan serial televisi. Tazaki hampir berharap kalaupun pemuda itu tidak datang sekarang, akan ada adegan kejar-kejaran dramatis nanti ketika ia hampir naik kereta. Bisa dibayangkannya kamera menyorot berbagai hal dengan cepat seperti sedang membuat montase, musik di latar belakang berubah cepat serta menegangkan, lalu fokus penonton diarahkan ke Kaminaga yang baru menyadari kalau ia ternyata mencintai sahabatnya balik. Warna bercampur, emosi beradu. Di antara deru napas serta gema jantung ia akan berlomba dengan detikan jam dan langkah kaki, mengejar Tazaki yang nyaris pergi, menghentikannya di saat-saat terakhir, meneriakkan namanya—

“Tazaki!”

Ia baru sampai di posisi setengah duduk ketika gerakan tubuhnya berhenti, alisnya berkerut; serindu itukah ia pada si Kaminaga sial itu? Pastinya iya, karena sekarang Tazaki benar-benar bisa mendengar suaranya di luar sekadar imajinasi.

“Tazaki—oi, _Tazaki_!”

Si rambut hitam menoleh ke asal suara, dan mulutnya seketika nyaris menganga, karena nyatanya, Kaminaga _memang_ berada di sana, sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Beberapa orang sempat menoleh untuk melihat ada heboh-heboh apa, tidak lama, tapi membuat Tazaki ingin langsung pura-pura tidak kenal saja. Toh akhirnya, ia hanya berdiri di sana karena tidak yakin harus bagaimana.

Begitu tiba di hadapannya, Kaminaga menarik napas dengan berisik lalu menumpukan tangannya di kedua lutut, punggungnya naik-turun tidak keruan. Tazaki menunggu hingga paru-paru sahabatnya sedikit menenang sebelum akhirnya bertanya, “Kaminaga? Ada apa?”

Nyaris tanpa jeda, pemuda itu menegakkan badan dan mencengkeram kedua bahunya. “Jangan pergi!”

“Eh?”

“ _Jangan, pergi_ ,” Kaminaga mengulang dengan penekanan, “demi apa pun, jangan pergi.”

“Tapi—”

“ _Sssh_ , dengar, aku tahu apa yang mau kau katakan, tapi dengar dulu,” ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, “aku _salah_ , oke?”

“Baiklah, kau salah.” Tazaki membeo. “Salah _apa_?”

Kalau memang memungkinkan, ia pikir wajah Kaminaga tambah frustrasi saat itu juga. “Aku salah karena aku kira aku bisa hidup tanpamu, _damn it_!”

“Suaramu terlalu keras barusan.”

“Oh ya, maaf—eh, kau tadi mendengarku tidak, sih?”

“Aku dengar kok,” kata Tazaki, “kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Sahabat memang sudah sewajarnya begitu, kan? Kalau kau repot-repot mengejar sampai ke sini cuma buat memberitahuku itu, sebenarnya lewat telepon kan juga bi—”

Tangan Kaminaga, yang sebelumnya bahkan tidak ia sadari masih berada di pundaknya, mendadak naik ke kedua sisi wajah Tazaki, memakunya di tempat ketika pemuda itu memutuskan untaian kalimat dari bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Dunia di sekeliling mereka seketika menghilang.

Tazaki telah memimpikannya sejak lama. Di antara angan-angan sambil lalu kala siang yang membosankan atau dalam mimpi-mimpi malam hari yang menyesakkan. Setelah ia hampir mencium sahabatnya di taman waktu itu, Tazaki memang tidak bisa melepaskan benaknya dari hal lain, tapi sesungguhnya ia telah membayangkannya sepanjang yang ia bisa ingat; tentang seberapa lembut bibir Kaminaga atau kehangatan napasnya ketika jarak di antara mereka habis, tentang tangan yang terasa begitu pas seakan memang diciptakan untuk saling menaut, tentang dunia yang menghilang—seperti sekarang—kala kulit bersentuhan dan tubuh melekat— _oke,_ itu sudah agak terlalu jauh dan kadang ia merasa berdosa karena telah memikirkan. Namun sekarang, saat awal dari segala fantasi gilanya benar-benar kejadian, otaknya justru macet, gagal memproses, berhenti di tengah jalan. Ada sesuatu— _banyak hal_ , sebenarnya—yang tidak Tazaki pahami dan sebelum ia selesai menyusun realita bersama logikanya, mimpi siang bolong itu berhenti.

Kaminaga menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit, tidak sampai sejengkal, tapi rasanya setiap saraf Tazaki berteriak ingin mereka bersama lagi. Pemuda itu terlihat berantakan, dan pipinya agak bersemu—entah hanya karena habis berlari atau tambah campuran malu juga—namun ketika bicara suaranya begitu rendah… dan apa itu posesif? _Shit_ , Tazaki tahu ia sudah tidak akan bisa berbalik lagi begitu merasakan sesuatu jatuh ke dasar perutnya—entah apa itu, mungkin resolusinya selama hampir tiga minggu terakhir.

“Yang seperti ini tidak akan bisa lewat ponsel,” ujar Kaminaga, matanya cokelatnya tidak mengedip, “paham maksudku, sekarang?”

* * *

“Keretaku kurang dari sejam lagi, Kaminaga,” Tazaki melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan, “tolong bilang padaku kalau ini tidak akan lama.”

“Oh, diamlah.” Si pemuda berambut cokelat menyorongkan segelas teh hangat lemon ke tangannya, lalu membawa pesanannya sendiri ke salah satu meja di ujung ruangan. Kafe itu lumayan penuh, tapi mereka masih bisa menemukan tempat untuk bicara tanpa merasa terlalu terekspos. “Biasanya kan kau yang selalu rela berlama-lama denganku.”

“Biasanya juga kan, aku tidak harus naik kereta yang tiketnya tidak bisa ditukar.”

“Kau mau pergi ke mana sih, omong-omong?”

“Kau sudah sampai sini pun masih tidak tahu aku sebenarnya ke mana?”

“Begini, waktunya mepet, aku tidak sempat bertanya soal itu,” bela Kaminaga, “aku harus menyusul Jitsui dan segala macamnya dulu tadi, dan kita tahu dia itu orang yang seperti apa. Semakin dia lihat aku menderita, semakin iblis kecil itu bicara berputar-putar!”

“Ah,” kata Tazaki, “kau tahu aku di sini dari Jitsui?”

“Ya, atau dengan kata lain, aku baru saja menjual jiwaku pada iblis demi informasi tentangmu,” Kaminaga mengistirahatkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, “setidaknya hargailah aku sedikit.”

“Sebenarnya sih, kau selalu bisa pakai ponsel—”

Ia mengangkat tangan. “Oke, cukup sampai di situ, Tazaki. Kau membuatku merasa makin bebal saja.”

Tazaki tersenyum, sungguh-sungguh kali ini. Ia masih belum bisa menyambungkan segala hal yang terjadi, tapi sedikit demi sedikit ia mungkin bisa menebak ke mana semuanya mengarah. Disesapnya teh lemon yang dibelikan Kaminaga untuknya, sementara matanya berlompatan ke kaca yang menjadi dinding kafe. Rasanya tidak ada yang berubah saja, seakan mereka hanya sedang duduk-duduk seperti biasa di salah satu tempat makan baru, mencoba menu dengan asal, mengomentari orang-orang yang datang, mengamati interior sementara Kaminaga mencari lusinan objek kecil untuk difoto.

“Aku hanya merasa tidak etis saja kalau tidak bicara langsung,” kata Kaminaga, “karena sampai beberapa saat yang lalu kau masih tidak percaya pada… yah, tahulah, pada bagaimana _perasaanku_ padamu, karena kita selalu terjebak di omong kosong bernama status sahabat atau apalah itu.” Ia menenggak tehnya sendiri, hampir menandaskan setengah dari isi gelas sekaligus. “Jadi kupikir, perlu ada dramatisasi sedikit supaya kau yakin kalau aku sungguh-sungguh.”

“Cara pikirmu itu… aneh, ya, Kaminaga—tapi unik sih, aku selalu terkesan.”

“Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari cowok yang bicara pada merpati.”

“Kuanggap saja itu pujian.”

“Terserah.” Kaminaga tertawa pelan. “Jadi, kau mau ke mana?”

Meski terkesan gampang dialihkan, Kaminaga sesungguhnya jauh lebih keras kepala dari yang kebanyakan orang sangka. Ia bisa saja tertawa-tawa dan terlihat tidak peduli, tapi sekali ia memutuskan sesuatu, fokusnya tidak pernah bergeser. Tazaki tahu pemuda itu akan mendesaknya sampai ia diberitahu—yang tidak jadi masalah, sebenarnya, karena bukannya ia punya apa-apa juga untuk disembunyikan.

“Bristol.”

“Huh, ada apa di Bristol?”

“Kau ingat bibiku yang pernah berkunjung di tahun pertama kita, yang tinggal di Birmingham?”

“Yang cantik itu, kan? Tentu.”

“Apa cuma itu bagian yang menurutmu penting buat diingat?”

“ _Well_ ….”

“Aku tidak akan berkomentar soal kebiasaanmu menggoda wanita-wanita bersuami—jangan menyangkal dulu, bukan itu inti pembicaraannya—jadi biar kuselesaikan,” ujar Tazaki, “singkatnya, April lalu pamanku pindah kerja ke Bristol, termasuk bibi dan keponakan-keponakanku. Mereka sudah mengundangku berkunjung sejak awal, tapi sewaktu liburan musim panas kemarin aku batal ke sana.” Ia tidak menyebutkan kalau alasannya tidak jadi pergi adalah karena persis di musim panas itu juga, sahabatnya sedang benar-benar patah hati karena Miyoshi baru saja berangkat pertukaran pelajar ke Jerman dan tentu saja, sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh Tazaki untuk meninggalkan Kaminaga sendirian meskipun itu hanya beberapa hari. “Tahun baru ini aku diundang lagi, tidak enak kan kalau menolak terus, jadi kupikir, ya sudah aku datang saja.”

Kaminaga mendengarkan sembari menumpukan dagunya di kedua tangan, memandang Tazaki dengan tatapan yang hampir terlihat seperti petugas sedang menginterogasi. “Oh, jadi begitu.”

“Ceritaku sebegitu menariknya, ya?” tanya Tazaki sarkastis, tapi sama sekali tidak ada nada tajam dalam suaranya, beda dengan Miyoshi ketika menyindir. Ia tidak bisa seketika membuat Kaminaga jengkel atau penasaran atau mencampuradukkan perasaannya seperti yang Miyoshi lakukan, karena pada dasarnya sifat mereka memang berbeda. Tazaki selalu tenang dan penuh kendali, mirip permukaan danau di hari tanpa angin. Mungkin karena itu juga Kaminaga tidak benar-benar menyadari perasaanya di awal, sebab ia adalah pemuda yang secara natural mencari tantangan, dan karenanya langsung tertarik pada Miyoshi yang lebih mirip lautan kala badai.

“Bukan begitu,” kata Kaminaga, “maksudku, ‘oh, begitu, jadi itu alasanmu pergi’. Bukan karena diundang makan-makan romantis di pinggir kanal oleh Amari atau yang semacam itu?”

“Tunggu,” Tazaki mengerjap, “apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Amari?”

“Karena ini Amari?” Sebelah alis pemuda yang duduk di seberangnya terangkat, entah kenapa malah nada suaranya yang sekarang berubah sarkastis. “Amari lho, yang kerabatnya mengelola hotel di Bristol jadi dia selalu ke sana setiap liburan untuk penelitian?”

“Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Amari punya kerabat di Bristol.”

“Kau tidak tahu? _Well_ , sekarang kau tahu”—Kaminaga mengatupkan mulut, matanya terlihat sekaan ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu, lalu bibirnya kembali membuka—“sebentar, jadi kau pergi ini memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Amari, ya?”

“… memang tidak. Sebenarnya ada apa sih, Kaminaga?”

“Ada apa?” Suara Kaminaga meninggi, bukan dalam nada marah, tapi lebih ke frustrasi. “Yang bebal di antara kita berdua sebenarnya siapa, sih? Apa masih kurang jelas kalau dari awal aku cemburu?”

“K-kau?”

“Siapa lagi?!”

Entah siapa yang lebih dulu memulai, tapi tahu-tahu tawa keduanya sudah meledak. Bersyukur meja mereka berada di pojok ruangan yang agak terhalang pot tanaman, Tazaki mati-matian menahan tawa hingga matanya berair, sementara Kaminaga sudah tidak tertolong. Semakin pemuda berambut cokelat itu tergelak, semakin juga ia tidak bisa berhenti menahan geli. Ada campuran jengkel dan sayang dalam setiap potongan tawanya, dan jujur saja Tazaki tidak yakin harus merasa bagaimana. Namun ia tahu kalau mulai sekarang hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja, kembali normal (atau mungkin _lebih_ , tapi ia tidak mau mengharap yang aneh-aneh dulu sebelum segalanya jadi pasti).

“Kalau pun ada yang bilang cemburu, itu harusnya aku, kan?”

“Siapa juga bisa cemburu, astaga,” Kaminaga masih tertawa, “intinya kita sama-sama cemburu—jangan mengelak, pipimu sudah merah begitu!”

“Kau harusnya lihat wajahmu sendiri, Kaminaga.” Tazaki terkekeh, merasa gembira sungguhan untuk yang pertama kalinya selama beberapa minggu terakhir.

“Jadi kembali ke pembicaraan awal,” sahabatnya berdeham, “aku salah, bukan hanya karena aku pernah berpikir kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama—”

“Itu bahasa dari opera sabun yang mana lagi?”

Kaminaga menendang kakinya main-main di bawah meja sebelum melanjutkan, “Bukan hanya karena aku mengira _begitu_ , tapi juga karena aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Jujur saja, aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana kau bisa tahan mendengarkanku setiap kali aku membicarakan Miyoshi, padahal cemburu itu benar-benar perasaan yang tidak tertahankan.” Ketika sahabatnya hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan, ia melanjutkan, “Maaf ya, normalnya kan memang orang-orang yang cemburu saat aku sedang bersama yang lain—aku terlalu tampan sih—jadi aku tidak begitu paham cemburu itu rasanya bagaimana.”

Si rambut hitam berpura-pura tidak mendengar bagian yang narsis dan menanyakan hal yang lebih penting, “Jadi, kau sudah sampai sini sekarang dan mengatakan apa yang mau kau katakan. Aku juga sudah mengerti. Lalu, mau bagaimana?”

“Bagaimana?” Kaminaga memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, sesaat terlihat bingung, sebelum senyumnya berubah nakal. “Aku maunya sih kau berlari ke pelukanku dan kita menangis berdua sambil menyatakan sumpah untuk bersama selamanya, tapi tidak usah yang sedramatis itu juga tidak masalah. Buat sekarang kau jadi pacarku saja sudah cukup kok—berjaga-jaga kalau ada, tahulah, yang benar-benar mengajakmu kencan di restoran romatis sewaktu di Bristol nanti atau apa.”

“Kau kedengarannya sudah yakin sekali ya kalau aku bakal mau berpacaran denganmu.”

“Tunggu, Tazaki,” ia tertawa gugup, “jangan menakuti begitu, ah. Tidak mungkin hatimu sudah migrasi secepat itu—pembicaraan kita di supermarket waktu itu tidak berarti apa-apa… kan?”

“ _Well_ , normalnya kita pasti mencari tempat yang lebih hangat, kan.” Tazaki mengerjap. “ _Secepat mungkin_.”

“Tazaki!”

Mereka tertawa bersamaan lagi, meski Kaminaga terus-terusan menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir, tidak yakin kapan harus mengembalikan percakapan ke soal status mereka sekarang. Tazaki mau membiarkannya begitu dulu sementara, selagi ia menyortir perasaannya sendiri (dan mungkin sedikit “balas dendam”, tapi tidak apa kan, orang seperti Kaminaga harus dibuat gundah juga kadang-kadang).

Sembari menyesap tehnya perlahan, ia menyusun potongan informasi yang ia punyai sejauh ini. Jadi Amari sering ke Bristol? Oke, itu hal baru karena ia tadinya sama sekali tidak pernah dengar, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi rasanya lelaki muda itu memang pernah menyebutkan kalau jurusannya adalah manajemen pariwisata atau yang semacam itu, dan tesis masternya berhubungan dengan pelayaran… kapal pesiar, mungkin? Tazaki mencoba menggali apa yang ia tahu soal Bristol, tidak banyak, tapi ia ingat pernah membaca di suatu tempat kalau kota itu terkenal untuk sejarah maritimnya. _Ah_. Itu menjelaskan sebagian.

“Omong-omong, bagaimana kau bisa tahu Amari sering ke Bristol?” _Sampai membuat kesimpulan seperti ini pula._

Kaminaga menandaskan minumnya sebelum menjawab, “Seperti yang kubilang, aku menjual jiwaku pada iblis.”

“Dari Jitsui?” Ia mengerutkan alis. “Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyebutkan soal Amari di depannya, memangnya mereka saling kenal?”

Sahabatnya mengangkat wajah, pandangan mereka bertemu. Ada keheningan sejenak sementara roda gigi di dalam kepala mereka berputar hingga ke posisi yang pas, seperti sedang menyambungkan kepingan kesadaran ke _puzzle_ imajiner raksasa. Tazaki mengedip, sekali, dua kali, mengulang kembali semua kejadian beberapa minggu terakhir yang sekiranya mempunyai hubungan. Kaminaga yang pernah melihat Amari di klub basket yang sama dengan Hatano, Hatano dan Jitsui yang baru saja kembali jadi sepasang kekasih, Jitsui yang memberitahu Kaminaga macam-macam. Sekilas memang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya, tapi terkadang hidup bekerja dengan _plot twist_ yang lebih mengesalkan dari roman picisan mana pun.

Sementara mereka terdiam, dunia di sekeliling tetap berjalan; calon penumpang kereta yang berjalan cepat ke arah peron di sisi luar kaca, kasir yang menyerukan pesanan di balik _counter_ , pengunjung kafe yang membawa nampan ke meja. Kaminaga tampak abai akan itu semua, memilih untuk hanya menatap ke depan hingga ada binar di matanya sendiri. Ia hampir bisa mendengar suara _klik_ dari Kaminaga ketika akhirnya pemuda itu berkata, “ _Oh_.”

“Iya, _oh_.”

“Kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan, kan Tazaki?”

“Kita coba saja,” balas Tazaki, “kuhitung, ya. Satu, dua, tiga—”

Mereka berkata bersamaan—“ _Hatano_.”

* * *

“Hampir jam tiga,” bahkan saat mengumumkan itu pun, Tazaki sudah setengah jalan berdiri dari kursinya, “aku benar-benar harus ke peron sekarang atau aku akan ketinggalan keretanya.”

“Tunggu.” Kaminaga menangkap ujung jemarinya, tidak erat, tapi Tazaki bisa merasakan beban setiap asa yang ia gantungkan di sana. “Kau masih belum menjawabku tadi, jadi sehabis ini, kita bakal bagaimana?”

Tidak akan butuh usaha banyak untuk menghancurkan seluruh harapan itu, dan ia tahu jika ditolak dengan tegas, Kaminaga akan berhenti berusaha dan mereka kembali seperti semula. Tazaki sendiri sesungguhnya masih sedikit meragu, karena kemungkinan Kaminaga hanya impulsif selalu ada dan setelah ini bisa saja berubah lagi, dan pada saat itu terjadi, bisa dipastikan kalau yang lebih sakit hati adalah dirinya sendiri. Namun, ia tidak pernah melihat Kaminaga setakut itu ataupun berusaha sekeras itu untuk sesuatu yang tidak sepenuhnya ia yakini. (Bahkan pada waktu itu pun, Kaminaga tidak nekat mengejar Miyoshi ke bandara di saat-saat terakhir atau menyatakan perasaannya sebelum pemuda itu berangkat, kan?)

Jadi, apakah semua risikonya sepadan?

Ketika manik mata mereka bertemu, ada pengertian yang terjalin lebih cepat dari lisan. Tazaki meremas tangannya.

“Tidak perlu khawatir,” ia tersenyum, tulus dan lembut, seperti yang selalu diberikannya, “merpati kota kan tidak bermigrasi, Kaminaga.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Hai,” Kaminaga bersandar ke _counter_ , memberikan senyum tampan pada si kasir berambut cokelat yang wajahnya seketika jadi mirip orang sedang menahan keram perut, “kau ke mana saja sih akhir-akhir ini, aku rindu.”

Si kasir itu bernama Hatano, dan ia tampaknya berusaha keras menahan nafsu untuk meludah (kasihan pelanggan yang mengantri di belakang _playboy_ sial ini). Kalau saja tidak sedang bekerja. ia mungkin sudah memberi Kaminaga _headbutt_. “Pesanan Anda, _sir_?”

“Oi, jangan sok tak kenal begitu, dong.”

“Matamu itu mungkin sedang dibutakan cinta,” Hatano menampilkan senyum profesional ketika melirik ke balik pundak Kaminaga, “tapi harusnya kau masih bisa lihat kalau antriannya sedang panjang. Jangan buat ini jadi semakin lama.”

“Sebentar saja kok,” ia merengek, “aku mau _blueberry pie_ , omong-omong.”

“Ternyata memang benar ya, yang suka pai apel itu Miyoshi.”

“Diam kau.”

Sembari bergerak untuk mengambilkan pesanan, si kasir bertanya, “Berapa potong?”

“Sebulat penuh.”

Hatano meliriknya, sebelah alis terangkat. “Tumben sekali, biasanya beli cuma dua potong saja minta diskon.”

Kaminaga mengetukan jarinya ke meja. “Kau yang bikin ini jadi lama, tahu.”

“ _Hai_ , _hai_.”

Diamatinya tangan cekatan Hatano membungkus pai dan menyegel kotaknya dengan rapi, bukti dari latihan berulang-ulang. Kaminaga sempat meledeknya sewaktu pemuda itu baru bekerja di sana dulu, berkata kalau toko kue cantik semacam itu tidak akan cocok untuk cowok _urakan_ sepertinya, tapi sekarang ia melihat sendiri dan mengakui, kalau Hatano bisa melakukan apa saja ketika ia sudah berusaha dengan serius. “Kembali ke awal, aku jarang melihatmu seminggu terakhir ini.”

“Beda denganmu, Kaminaga, aku sibuk _part-time_ , bukan cuma santai-santai sambil menunggu inspirasi.” Mata Hatano fokus ke mesin kasir sementara jarinya menekan tombol-tombol, suaranya terdengar bosan. “Makanya coba kau duduk di bawah bohlam, siapa tahu bisa memberimu ide cemerlang.”

“Karena kau mengendap di sini terus aku jadi belum sempat bilang terima kasih, kan.” Kaminaga mengabaikan bagian terakhir kalimat lawan bicaranya (karena trauma memang lebih baik dilupakan saja), memilih untuk melirik angka nominal yang muncul di mesin kasir dan mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku. “Terima kasih banyak, lho, Hatano.”

“Ha, buat apa?”

Kaminaga meletakkan lembaran _pound sterling_. “Untuk yang kemarin-kemarin itu. Kalau bukan karenamu dan Jitsui, entah aku dan Tazaki akhirnya bagaimana.”

Hatano tidak menatapnya ketika ia mengambil uang dan menghitung kembalian. “Hmm, sama-sama.”

“Kalau kau tidak memberitahu Jitsui, dia tidak mungkin menyebutkan soal Amari, aku tidak bakal menyusul Tazaki ke King’s Cross dan sampai sekarang kami pasti masih belum berbaikan,” ujarnya. “Cara kalian pintar juga ya, halus tapi licik, dasar setan-setan kecil. Aku terkesan.”

“Berhenti memuji, kalau kau yang bilang jadinya menjijikkan.”

“Dingin sekali sih kau, pantas saja tahan dengan Jitsui.”

“Ini kembalian Anda, _sir_.”

“Astaga, hargai sedikit dong, jarang-jarang lho orang sepertiku memuji sungguhan.”

“Iya, iya, paham. Sudah, pergi sana, kasihan orang di belakangmu.”

“Baiklah, baiklah.” Kaminaga menyengir, mengambil painya yang telah dimasukkan ke kantung kertas. Ia baru ingin berbalik, tapi lalu berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Hatano. Senyumnya menjadi lebih lembut. “Tapi, _joking aside_ , aku benar-benar berterimakasih. Senang punya teman sepertimu.”

Hatano kentara jelas tidak terbiasa, apalagi nyaman, membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini, tapi ia menanggapi nada serius Kaminaga dengan sikap yang sama, dan akhirnya mengangkat wajah untuk memandang pemuda itu. “Tidak perlu disebutkan lah, kau juga sering membantu soal aku dan Jitsui, kan.”

“ _Aww_ , Hatano manis sekali kalau terus terang begitu—”

Leher si kasir sampai berkertak saking cepatnya ia menoleh ke antrian. “ _Next, please_!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heads-up, khusus chapter ini ratingnya rada naik tapi belum nganu (?) kok tenang aja lol. selamat membaca /o/

“Baiklah, itu halaman terakhir untuk minggu ini,” umum Jitsui. “Kita bisa lanjutkan lagi Rabu depan. _Otsukaresamadeshita_.”

“ _Otsukaresama_ ,” balas Tazaki, merapikah halaman-halaman _manga_ yang habis ia kerjakan lalu menumpuknya bersama bagian yang sudah diselesaikan Odagiri di pagi hari. “Sisanya bagaimana? Masih ada dua halaman lagi yang belum kusentuh.”

“Oh, kita masih punya banyak waktu, dan aku merasa kurang yakin dengan _spread_ di dua halaman yang terakhir, jadi aku mungkin bakal membetulkan sketsanya lagi nanti.” Jitsui melambaikan tangan santai, lalu menuangkan teh hangat untuk mereka berdua. Butiran salju di luar kaca jendela dan ruangan yang dipenuhi harum _genmaicha_ * rasanya seperti kombinasi sempurna, sesaat membuat Tazaki merasa seperti sedang berada dalam rumah nenek di Jepang dan bukannya sebuah negara kepulauan kecil di belahan bumi yang lain. Ia telah beradaptasi dengan begitu baik sehingga kadang-kadang lupa apa yang disukainya dari negara tempat dirinya dibesarkan.

Si _mangka_ mungkin memikirkan hal yang sama, karena untuk sesaat ia hanya memandangi butiran beras panggang yang mengambang di permukaan tehnya sebelum akhirnya menumpukan dagu ke kedua tangan, tersenyum, dan seketika firasat Tazaki meneriakkan _lari_.

“Jadi, Tazaki-san, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Kaminaga-san?”

_Tuh, kan._

“Oh, baik,” jawabnya setenang mungkin, lalu menyesap tehnya dengan agak terlalu cepat, panasnya sedikit membakar lidah sih, tapi masih lebih baik daripada terbakar api semangat _mangaka_ yang mengira bisa mendapat referensi untuk konflik-resolusi cerita _shoujo_. “Omong-omong, terima kasih untuk saran hadiahmu tempo hari, bibiku sangat suka _scarf_ pilihanmu.”

“Sungguh? Senang bisa membantu.” Senyum Jitsui langsung bertambah cerah—menyilaukan, bahkan. “Kau tahu, Tazaki-san, untuk _arc_ berikutnya aku merencanakan kemunculan seorang janda kaya yang akan bertemu dengan si karakter utama, persis ketika wanita ini sedang mengenakan _scarf_ bermotif sama dengan yang kupilihkan kemarin— _tapi_ , tentu saja dia bukan janda kaya biasa dan sebenarnya—”

“Menjadikan rumahnya tempat pencucian uang atau perdagangan manusia atau yang semacam itu, iya aku paham,” ia menyela sesopan mungkin, “kita kan pernah membahas ini, Jitsui, untuk penyusunan plot, kuserahkan padamu dan Hatano, aku tidak cukup kreatif untuk ini.”— _Aku tidak cukup sinting untuk ini_ , mungkin akan jadi kalimat yang lebih tepat, tapi sekali lagi Tazaki terlalu bijak untuk mengundang pertumpahan darah.

“Aku sebenarnya tadi mau bilang kalau motif _scarf_ -nya sama dengan milik korban yang ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa di akhir _arc_ ini, dan sebenarnya si janda kaya mungkin punya hubungan ke pembunuhan yang sedang diselidiki karakter utama,” Jitsui terlihat berpikir, “tapi ide Tazaki-san boleh juga, akan kupertimbangkan.”

“Ikut senang kalau bisa berkontribusi. Dan maaf nih, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang.” Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu ke mana-mana, tapi Tazaki cukup mahir membuat nada suaranya terdengar tergesa-gesa.

“Oh, tidak mau menahanmu lebih lama kalau begitu. Seperti biasa aku akan mengirim uang Tazaki-san akhir bulan ini dan rincian jam kerjamu lewat _email_ , beritahu aku kalau ada yang salah hitung, ya.”

Jitsui sebenarnya terlalu teliti untuk salah hitung, tapi Tazaki selalu menghargai kesopanannya. “Tentu. Terima kasih.”

Si _mangaka_ masih tersenyum, entah bagaimana kelihatan berbahaya. “Dan tentu juga aku akan dengan senang hati mendengar cerita mendetail soal King’s Cross lain kali. Aku mungkin bisa membuat _one-shot_ dari itu.”

Tazaki buru-buru menggapai mantel di gantungan.

* * *

Tazaki seketika mengenali figur Kaminaga, begitu ia berbelok ke lorong asrama tempat kamarnya berada. Mata pemuda itu fokus ke layar _smartphone_ , sementara punggungnya menyandari dinding di sisi pintu. Bahkan dari kejauhan pun, ia bisa melihat kalau kantung kertas yang dibawa Kaminaga di salah satu tangannya berhiaskan logo _patisserie_ favorit mereka. Ia mengangkat wajah begitu menyadari suara langkah kaki Tazaki, lalu menyambutnya seceria anak anjing, “Tazaki, _okaeri_!”

“Kaminaga?” Dipercepatnya kaki. “Maaf, kau sudah menunggu lama?”

“Sepuluh atau lima belas menit mungkin? Belum selama itu, kok.”

“Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau datang?” Ia melepaskan sarung tangan dan merogoh kunci di saku celana. “Kau tahu kan ini sudah era kala manusia bisa menggunakan ponsel?”

“Sudah berapa kali kau mengulang itu, aku bukan manusia gua.” Kaminaga tertawa, nyaris berebutan dengannya masuk ke kamar. Bisa dipahami sih, sebab di lorongnya tidak ada pemanas dan diam menunggu begitu memang bukan hal yang paling nyaman. “Tapi kan nanti jadinya bukan kejutan lagi, romantislah sedikit, Tazaki.”

Sembari mereka menggantung mantel dan melepas sepatu, ia menjawab, “Sayangnya, konsep romantisku tidak mencakup membiarkan kekasihku menggigil kedinginan di depan pintu.”

Bibir sahabatnya—ralat, sekarang Kaminaga adalah _pacarnya_ —membentuk cengiran lebar, lalu berubah jadi lengkungan menggoda ketika ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Tazaki. “Hangatkan kekasihmu ini dengan kecupan mesra dong, kalau begitu.”

Sepertinya Kaminaga memang sudah benar-benar menjual jiwanya ke Jitsui dan sekarang yang berada di hadapannya adalah setan, karena seketika kamarnya jadi panas padahal _heater_ belum dinyalakan.

Tazaki dengan bijaksana memilih untuk mengecup ujung hidungnya. “Ada apa, omong-omong?”

Ekspresi Kaminaga agak jengkel, tapi tidak bertahan lama. Ia menghampiri meja dan dari dalam kantung yang ia bawa, dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak kue yang kemudian dibukanya dengan hati-hati. Di hadapan mereka, berlapis kulit keemasan yang dihiasi butiran-butiran biru gelap keunguan, ada pai _blueberry_ —favorit Tazaki. Sebulat penuh. Kaminaga biasanya membawa satu atau dua potong kue, tapi tidak pernah yang sebulat penuh. Besar _pula_. Ini pasti hal serius.

“Kaminaga,” ia berdeham, “kalau kau, untuk alasan apa pun, tidak sengaja menghilangkan nyawa orang lain dan sekarang sedang berusaha meminta bantuanku untuk menyembunyikan buktinya, bahkan kalau imbalannya pai _blueberry_ sebesar itu pun, rasanya aku masih tidak yakin bisa—”

“Tazaki, kau kebanyakan membantu mengerjakan _manga_ -nya Jitsui. Cari _part-time_ lain sana.”

“Baiklah, jadi bukan menghilangkan nyawa,” ia mengetukkan telunjuknya ke dagu, memasang pose berpikir, “menghamili anak orang, mungkin?”

“Kenapa ke situ?!” Kaminaga menyemburkan tawa. “Lagi pula, dari semua orang yang ada, cuma kau yang mau aku tid—”

“Oke, ini mulai melantur. Jadi, ada apa?”

Si rambut cokelat memasang wajah pura-pura sakit hati. “Apakah apa pun yang kubawa selalu jadi sogokan di matamu?”

“Bukannya selama ini begitu?”

“Cuma _sesekali_ lho,” nada tersinggungnya kali ini lebih sungguh-sungguh, “memangnya selama ini tidak terpikirkan olehmu ya, kalau kadang aku bawa makanan hanya karena mau menyenangkan sahabatku saja, bukan karena mau meminta sesuatu?”

“Sebenarnya, tidak.”

“Kau terlalu jujur!” Kaminaga tertawa sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, tanda kalau ia mulai putus asa. “ _Anyway_ , kau tidak sepenuhnya salah sih kalau berpikir ada maksud lain, aku sebenarnya memang mau minta maaf.”

Mendadak, ada sesuatu yang mirip cemas serta panik mendesak naik dari dasar tenggorokannya, tapi Tazaki berhasil membuat suaranya tetap tenang ketika bertanya, “Untuk?”

“Untuk semuanya.” Saha— _kekasih,_ Tazaki masih belum terbiasa dengan kenyataan itu dan sekarang khawatir kalau hal itu akan kembali jadi mimpi. Mungkin _ini dia_ ; mungkin ini dia saatnya Kaminaga sadar kalau semua yang dikatakannya tempo hari hanyalah dorongan sesaat dan setelah memikirkan ulang semuanya, ia ingin menarik kembali perkataannya. Mungkin memang seharusnya mereka tetap berteman saja. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia tidak berharap banyak-banyak. _Kekasihnya_ , yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan kembali menjadi _sahabatnya_ , menggaruk bagian belakang kepala. “Yah, aku memang belum benar-benar minta maaf padamu, kan.”

“Aku masih tak paham.”

Kaminaga mengangkat wajahnya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu, dan keduanya tenggelam dalam mata satu sama lain. Tazaki telah menatap dua manik yang sewarna biji cemara itu selama bertahun-tahun, ia hapal setiap binar yang tercermin di sana—senang, takut, khawatir, bersemangat, marah, jengkel, gugup, sinis, sedih, suka—dan ia tahu Kaminaga memang selalu menatapnya dengan sayang, tapi bagaimana bisa ia mengukur sejauh apa? Maka demi menekan harapannya setipis mungkin, yang dilakukannya sebelum ini hanyalah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau itu hanya untuk sebatas teman dekat.

Sekarang pun Kaminaga memandangnya seperti itu; penuh sayang, sedikit sedih, lembut dan hati-hati seakan tidak mau menyakiti. Padahal ia mungkin cuma sedang memilih kata-kata yang paling tepat untuk mengakhiri.

“Untuk tidak membalas perasaanmu lebih cepat,” ujar Kaminaga akhirnya, “atau tidak menyadari kalau aku juga sebenarnya mencintaimu balik, lebih tepatnya. Untuk membuatmu mendengarkanku membicarakan orang lain—banyak orang lain. Untuk berlagak _dense_ padahal aku sadar kau menyukaiku sejak lama. Untuk—”

“Sebentar, kau sadar?” Tazaki menelan ludah. “Sejak kapan?”

“Tidak sepenuhnya?” Sesaat, Kaminaga membuang mata ke arah lain, sedikit canggung. “Sejak lama. Entahlah, aku selalu merasa ada yang berbeda dari caramu… ah tapi tidak juga sih, kau selalu memperlakukan semua orang dengan sama baiknya, jadi kupikir— _well,_ aku saja yang mungkin terlalu narsis atau semacam itu, jadi selalu kuyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau kau hanya, yah—intinya, aku minta maaf.”

Tazaki tertawa, datar. “Aku mungkin perlu duduk.”

“Aku juga.”

Ia bergerak mundur dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang. Kaminaga duduk di sisi kirinya, berdempetan hingga bahu menempel dengan bahu, serta lutut dengan lutut. Pemuda itu menunggu sementara si rambut hitam diam berpikir, memerhatikannya lekat-lekat sambil mengantisipasi setiap perubahan ekspresi. Tazaki tidak terbiasa dirundung banyak emosi, karena ia lebih suka menghadapi semuanya dari sisi logis yang tenang. Analisis masalahnya, temukan penyebabnya, pikirkan solusinya; biasanya langkah-langkah sederhana itu selalu membuat hidupnya lebih mudah, _biasanya_.

Sayang sekali ia kerap lupa kalau urusan hati memang tidak bisa dikerjakan dengan otak.

Ada campuran kesal yang luar biasa, dan mungkin juga sedikit marah. Kadang-kadang Tazaki merasakan juga keinginan untuk memaki; hei, Kaminaga, kau ke mana saja, tidak sadarkah seberapa banyak sahabat-yang-sekarang-kekasihmu ini makan hati sementara kau di sana cuma _haha-hihi_ , berlagak tidak sadar dan berusaha tidak peduli? Seandainya saja Kaminaga mau meluruskan perasaannya sendiri sejak awal, mungkin Tazaki tidak perlu menderita-menderita amat. Namun pikiran itu pergi secepat datangnya, karena kemudian ia merasa kalau dirinya juga salah; Tazaki bisa saja menyatakan cintanya lebih awal atau memilih untuk berhenti, karena sebenarnya, memang ia sendiri kan yang menempatkan dirinya dalam posisi seperti ini?

Membuyarkan debat bisunya, adalah tangan Kaminaga yang menyelip mencari genggaman, menjalin jemari mereka dalam satu tautan. Tangannya masih dingin, tapi Tazaki tidak peduli. Toh pada akhirnya, semua yang ia lakukan itu untuk Kaminaga. Kalau sudah berurusan dengan pemuda itu, akal sehatnya selalu menghilang entah ke mana; Tazaki tidak peduli, mau jengkel atau muak sekali pun, ia tahu dirinya akan rela melewati hal yang sama lagi, berulang kali, asalkan bisa melihat Kaminaga bahagia.

 _Kualat kau, Tazaki_ , ia mendesah, _kualat kau pada opera sabun dan protagonis lelaki merana nan cengeng mana pun yang melakukan segalanya demi cinta itu. Kau ternyata sama saja dengan mereka._

Pemuda yang berambut cokelat terkesan riang ketika ia kemudian menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya, bertanya dengan nada hampir tanpa dosa, “Jadi, permintaan maafku diterima, kan, Tazaki?”

“Tidak juga.”

 “Huh?”

“Karena aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu,” Tazaki menoleh, memberikan senyumnya yang paling tulus, “jadi kau pun tidak perlu minta maaf, Kaminaga.”

Pemuda itu mematung. Sesungguhnya mungkin hanya untuk beberapa saat, tapi tatapan Tazaki yang menjejak setiap gerakannya ikut terjebak dalam momen, seakan-akan waktu ditunda dan ia bisa melihat betapa lambatnya mata Kaminaga melebar lalu mengedip. Sekali, dua kali. Sekilas terlihat seperti bakal meneteskan air mata, tapi lalu menyipit jadi lengkungan bulan sabit. “Sial kau, benar-benar _sial_ —kenapa kau bisa sebaik ini sih, Tazaki, aku”—suaranya bergetar, entah karena mau menahan tawa atau ledakan emosi—“aku jadi merasa berengsek.”

“Tapi kau kan memang berengsek—”

Kaminaga seketika menciumnya, mengirimkan cinta sekaligus gelak tawa ke bibir Tazaki. Tangannya menggapai tengkuk dan kecupannya berantakan, sedikit main-main, serta terlalu banyak disela kekehan, tapi entah bagaimana tetap romantis. Mungkin karena ini Kaminaga. Mungkin karena Tazaki memang tergila-gila. Mungkin karena kisah mereka memang se- _cheesy_ serial picisan televisi yang sering ia sindir-sindir itu.

Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan bibir mereka membuka; tahu-tahu saja Kaminaga sudah mengulum lidahnya dan ia tidak bisa menahan desah. Lalu ada suatu perasaan riang yang mekar lebih besar dari harapan, memenuhi dadanya dan meledak dalam lusinan kembang api mini. Tazaki selalu memimpikan ini, bukan? Sekarang tidak lagi, karena Kaminaga yang di hadapannya bukan sekadar imaji. Ia nyata, hidup, dan napasnya benar-benar panas dan tangannya yang di rambut Tazaki meremas dan kakinya menaiki—wah, oke— _oke._

“Kaminaga,” ia menahan sentakan kejut ketika merasakan gigi pemuda yang satunya berpindah ke pangkal leher, “ada sesuatu yang mau kukatakan.”

“Hmm?” Gumaman Kaminaga bergetar di kulitnya, dan tanpa permisi Tazaki menyelipkan tangan ke balik sweternya.

“Aku sebenarnya lebih suka pai _blueberry_ , kalau mau membandingkan dengan yang mana pun.”

“Hah?” Kekasihnya sekali lagi tertawa—dan rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa menyebut Kaminaga kekasihnya karena seperti mengumumkan, meski tidak kepada siapa-siapa, kalau pemuda itu _miliknya_. “Kenapa _random_?” Ia memberi sebuah kecupan di sisi rahang Tazaki sebelum melanjutkan, “Tapi sejujurnya aku juga, sih. Mulai sekarang aku akan membeli pai _blueberry_ saja, kalau begitu.”

Si rambut hitam berhasil menanggalkan lapisan pertama baju Kaminaga, lalu bergerak untuk membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya. “Yakin kau tidak mau pai apel lagi?”

Bisa dirasakannya tubuh pemuda itu mengkaku sesaat, tapi lalu Kaminaga meraih salah satu lengan Tazaki dan mengecup pergelangan tangannya. Tatapannya serius. “Hei, aku memang pernah ketagihan pai apel ya, tapi favoritku tetap _blueberry._ ”

“Hmm?” Gantian Tazaki yang bergumam. “Berarti sama seperti aku juga suka pai stroberi ya, tapi _blueberry_ tetap jadi nomor satu.”

Muka Kaminaga langsung jengkel. “Baiklah, aku tahu kau sedang menyindir soal Miyoshi, tapi memangnya siapa yang suka pai stroberi, Amari?” Suaranya ringan dan jenaka, tapi ia bahkan tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan nada cemburu.

“Mungkin?”

“Oke, aku tidak peduli itu mau stroberi, nanas, atau pisang sekali pun. Pokoknya akan kubuktikan kalau tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan lezatnya _blueberry pie_.”

Tazaki sebenarnya mau membalas dengan sesuatu yang cerdas, tapi karena kalimat itu dikatakan sambil membuka ikat pinggang, konotasinya jadi seribu kali lebih salah dan ia terlanjur ikut tertawa. Kaminaga sudah secara praktis berada di pangkuannya lagi ketika akhirnya tawa Tazaki bisa mereda dan ia bertanya, “Jadi, kapan kita bisa mencicipi painya?”

Tazaki sebenarnya serius soal pai, karena coba saja lihat panggangannya yang sempurna serta semua _blueberry_ yang berkilau cantik itu; kalau sampai ada yang mendapati pai seperti itu dan bilang liurnya tidak menetes, pastilah kepalanya bermasalah. Namun Kaminaga tampaknya sama sekali tidak peduli, yang ada malah menambah intensitas kecupannya, mengklaim bibir Tazaki seakan-akan mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Oke, ini sih mulai bahaya. Kadang-kadang ia lupa kalau Kaminaga rajanya berkencan dan pastinya ahli membuat pasangannya jungkir balik, tapi ini rasanya gembira dan tertekan dan hampir gila sekaligus.

Indera perabanya dipenuhi sentuhan-sentuhan yang meninggalkan bara; Kaminaga menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, tapi cukup untuk mengundang erangan. Abdomen saling melekat, dan pemuda itu lalu bagai meleleh ke dekapannya ketika tangan Tazaki bergerak ke bawah sebagai respons.

Hingga beberapa beberapa minggu yang lalu, Tazaki masih tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ada suatu saat di masa depan ketika ia akhirnya bisa terbebas dari _friend zone_ sial yang telah menjebaknya selama bertahun-tahun itu. Tidak pernah disangka juga kalau ternyata semuanya berjalan begitu mulus (yah, _tidak juga_ sih—tapi kan situasinya bisa saja jadi lebih parah dari yang sudah ada, makanya ia bersyukur itu tidak terjadi), dan mereka akhirnya bisa saling memiliki. Tinggal hidup bahagia selamanya saja, lalu ini bakal jadi _happy ending_ yang sempurna bagi Tazaki. Namun memang tidak ke depannya akan bagaimana, kan? Sama seperti tidak ada yang tahu hubungan keduanya bisa seperti ini sekarang.

Barangkali, memang tidak ada salahnya sesekali mengharap mentari di tengah musim dingin, karena memang lebih baik masih punya harapan, meski hanya sepotong kecil, daripada tidak sama sekali.

Keduanya membuat jarak, napas patah-patah, bibir bengkak dan mengilap; senyum kekasihnya hampir jadi seringai. Baiklah, cukup, ia _menyerah_.

“Kalau aku sih,” ujar Kaminaga, jemarinya bermain di tulang pinggul Tazaki, “lebih suka mencicipi yang _ini_ dulu.”

 _Oke. Fine._ Tazaki mengucapkan selamat tinggal dulu pada pai yang menunggu di meja.

 

_**end** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** genmaicha** : teh hijau bercampur beras merah yang di- _roast_  
>  ~~hmm memang, nulis adegan yang rada iya-iya (?) pake b. indo itu awkward sangat ya lol help :'^)~~
> 
> anyway, biarpun ending-nya di sini, masih ada satu chapter lagi yang bakal nongol, anggap saja ekstranya www
> 
> anyway (2), kalau ada yang penasaran kenapa setting-nya mesti di london, sebenernya waktu nulis fanfik prekuel ini, mizzle, saya kepingin aja nyobain setting eropa. beberapa tahun terakhir nulis setting jepang mulu jadi ngerasa deskrip saya buat setting eropa udah berkarat—tapi ujung-ujungnya ya tetep aja sih di sini setting-nya ga gitu berasa karena fokus ceritanya lebih ke interaksi sama dialognya :'D /ngeng /gaguna apricity juga sebenernya nggak direncanakan bakal jadi multichapter panjang begini, awalnya nulis cuma buat iseng-iseng ngilangin wb gitu, sama nyoba bikin sesuatu yang nuansanya ringan dan santai. ternyata asik ya, lalu keterusan (.....) tapi pada akhirnya saya lega ini bisa selesai haha, terima kasih ya buat semua yang udah ngikutin sampe sini, ngasih kudos dan ninggalin komentar! /o/  
> you guys always made my day, see you again! ( ´ ω ` )ﾉ


	13. extra warmth

Tazaki hampir berlari begitu pintu elevator membuka.

Ia melirik jam tangan, sudah tujuh lewat dua puluh. Pameran foto tahunan dari klub fotografi serta jurnalistik kampus mereka seharusnya sudah selesai jam tujuh tadi, tapi lewat _chat_ kemarin, Kaminaga memintanya untuk datang setelah jam tutup. Entah sengaja, entah bukan, tapi toh kalaupun ternyata memang eror, ia masih punya delapan hari ke depan untuk berkunjung ke pamerannya.

Kaminaga sudah menunggunya di dekat pintu masuk begitu ia tiba, sedang merapikan meja penerima bersama anggota klub lain.

“Maaf ya lama,” itu bukan sapaan, tapi tampaknya yang diajak bicara juga tidak keberatan, “aku sudah bilang kan ya kalau hari ini bakal sibuk? Jitsui mau mengejar _deadline_ untuk _one-shot_ terbaru, jadi aku harus tinggal lebih lama tadi.”

“Bukan masalah, kok.” Kaminaga melambaikan tangan santai, lalu memasukkan setumpuk kartu pos ke dalam kotak. Ia kemudian terlihat berpikir, dan diambilnya lagi salah satu kartu pos itu. “Suvenir pameran tahun ini, kau mau satu?”

Kartu posnya menampilkan merpati, dari salah satu foto yang dikenali Tazaki diambil pada musim dingin lalu. Ia tidak bertanya kenapa gambar itu yang dicetak, hanya menggumamkan terima kasih.

“Omong-omong,” ujar Kaminaga sembari mengarahkannya ke pintu masuk, “ _one-shot_ -nya tentang apa?”

“Pertemuan kembali sepasang kekasih,” Tazaki berdeham, “ _setting_ -nya di King’s Cross.”

“Wah,” Kaminaga mengulum senyum, “ini pasti jadi karya Jitsui yang paling mendekati genre _shoujo_.”

“Sebenarnya, yang ini untuk majalah BL.”

“… luar biasa.”

“Memang, kan. Kau mau baca?”

“Boleh, biarpun rasanya aku sudah tahu _ending_ ceritanya akan bagaimana.” Ia tertawa “ _After you_.”

Si kekasih membukakan pintu untuknya, lengkap dengan membungkuk sedikit. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu masih bisa disebut _gentleman_ berhubung mereka sama-sama lelaki, tapi Tazaki hargai usahanya dan ia melangkah masuk dengan Kaminaga mengikuti tepat di belakang. Begitu pintu ditutup, mata mereka disambut gulita.

Tazaki nyaris berjengit kaget begitu ada sesuatu yang menyentuh jarinya, tapi rupanya itu cuma tangan Kaminaga. Pemuda itu menyibak tirai hitam yang digantung di depan pintu masuk dan titik-titik cahaya yang berjajar di lantai memasuki pandangannya.

Barisan lilin dalam lentera kaca mengapit mereka di kedua sisi, selang-seling dengan gumpalan kapas serupa salju, membentuk jalan setapak yang mengarah ke tengah ruangan, tempat dinding-dinding artifisial didirikan. Pigura yang memajang foto pameran tergantung di sana, masing-masing diterangi oleh sebuah lampu kecil. Itu hanyalah pameran foto, dan memang seharusnya tidak seromantis ini, tapi sekarang ia paham kenapa Kaminaga memintanya datang setelah jam tutup—tentu saja supaya mereka bisa melihat-lihat berduaan, _kan_ —memang dasar tukang cari kesempatan.

Mereka menjelajahi beberapa pigura pertama, dan ia bahkan tak perlu repot-repot membaca deskripsi yang tertera karena Kaminaga dengan sedang hati menjelaskan arti setiap foto—terutama yang diambilnya sendiri—dan jujur saja, Tazaki juga lebih suka mendengarkan suaranya. Kekasihnya banyak mengambil foto langit, yang kelabu khas musim dingin ataupun yang dihiasi secercah biru kala London sedang terberkati, beberapa di antaranya bahkan dihinggapi kepakan-kepakan buram sayap merpati. Foto-foto lainnya, yang bahkan bukan hasil kamera Kaminaga, juga memiliki nuansa menenangkan yang sama; uap kopi berlatar jendela kafe yang membeku, pasangan yang berjalan di bawah satu payung sementara jalanan di bawah kaki mereka berlapis es, anak-anak yang tergelak sembari bermain salju.

Begitu keduanya bergerak agak ke tengah, kaki Tazaki berhenti. Di hadapan mereka ada sebuah foto yang dicetak _portrait_ dengan ukuran sangat besar, memakan hampir seluruh spasi di salah satu bagian dinding. Berlatar dunia yang bersepuh putih, itu adalah foto dirinya sendiri, dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya dan seekor merpati bertabur salju di kedua tangannya. Ia sudah tidak ingat apa tepatnya, tapi Tazaki yang dalam foto sedang tertawa sungguh-sungguh karena sesuatu yang diucapkan Kaminaga. Si fotografer telah memilih sudut yang sebegitu rupa, tidak terlalu ke bawah, tapi cukup sehingga sinar matahari dari salah satu sudut memasuki lensa dan wajah si model jadi bersinar menawan—oke, Tazaki tidak bermaksud narsis, tapi harus ia akui kalau di sini dirinya terlihat sangat tampan. _Good job_ , Kaminaga.

Jari telunjuknya menelusuri sayap si merpati. “Ini foto waktu kita masih di tahun pertama, kan?”

“Oh,” kata Kaminaga, “kau sadar?”

“Soalnya sehabis itu, sarung tanganku yang ada di foto ini hilang di ruang cuci asrama.”

Kekasihnya tertawa dalam dengusan. “Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi.”

“Foto yang ini sepertinya paling besar sendiri ya,” kata Tazaki, “kok klubmu bisa setuju sih buat mencetaknya?”

Kaminaga menyenggol main-main bahu Tazaki dengan bahunya sendiri. “Kan aku ketuanya, sayang.”

“ _Abuse of power_.”

“Bercanda, aku tombok pakai uang pribadi.” Si rambut cokelat memerhatikan foto itu dari atas ke bawah, terlihat puas dengan jepretannya sendiri. “Di deskripsinya memang tidak kutulis, tapi aku mau orang tahu kalau tema keseluruhan pameran kali ini berasal dari satu foto ini.”

Mata Tazaki merayap turun, mencari pelat deskripsi yang dimaksud, lalu tertegun membaca judul fotonya; _It's Always Been You._

“Kaminaga?”

“Hmm?”

“Tadi kau bilang temanya apa?”

“ _Apricity_ ,” Kaminaga menoleh, senyumnya mengembang lembut seiring dengan genggaman tangannya yang mengerat, “ _the warmth of the sun in winter_.”


End file.
